The Other Me
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: Logan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lillian fighting the Crawler's minions with him, but he was even more shocked when he learns that she is, but she isn't, his sister. Book Three. BETA WANTED
1. P1: Welcome to a Nightmare, Lily

**DISCLAIMER: **** I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**

**BLURB: **Logan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lillian fighting the Crawler's minions with him, but he was even more shocked when he learns that she is, but she isn't, his sister.

**STORIES IN SERIES:  
**-Book One: Sparrow's Journey [complete]  
-Book Two: Logan's Journey [complete]  
-Book Three: The Other Me  
-Book Four: Lily's Journey  
-Book Five: Lillian's Revenge

**WARNINGS:** The will be parts of this story where characters will be out of character, i.e. Reaver and Logan.

* * *

**PART ONE: LILY**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO A NIGHTMARE, LILY**

Lily, the current Queen of Albion and Hero of Brightwall, slowly began to wake as her husband, Elliot, began to kiss her neck. She frowned and began to open her eyes. Since when did Elliot wake her up like that? She soon got her answer. It wasn't Elliot who was kissing her. It was some naked guy she had never seen before. Lily screamed and pushed him away from her. He fell out of her bed with a loud thud.

'OW! What was that for?' he demanded, rubbing his bum while Lily held up her hand so she couldn't see anything.

'Who are you? What are you doing in here?' she yelled as she looked around for her dog, Titan. Why wasn't he attacking this stranger?

'Come on, Queen, you couldn't have forgotten about last night's fun so soon.' He grinned over at her. 'My friend was right. You are a little minx.'

'What -?' It was then that Lily realised that she was naked. She hurriedly pulled the bed sheets around her and yelled, 'Get out! Get out! Get out, now, before I call the guards!'

The prostitute stared at her, hesitantly, before grabbing his clothes and running out the room.

Lily sat in bed utterly confused. All evidence stated that she had sex with that prostitute last night, but she had no memory of it. The last thing she remembered was curling up in Elliot's arms and falling asleep with Titan at the foot of the bed. So where were they now and how did she get into this situation?

Lily looked around the room and saw no evidence that Titan and Elliot even slept in this room. In fact, the room itself looked different. Gone were the blues and greens, instead her walls were black and red. Her furniture was also different. It was more sinister looking.

Lily jumped out of bed, tripping over the bed sheets as she went, and flung open the heavy, blood red curtains.

She was still in her bedroom, since it was the same view. If this was the case, then why was her room different? She was beginning to worry and nearly jumped out of her skin as her clock struck twelve.

'That can't seriously be the time!' Lily gasped, before hurrying over to her wardrobe to find some clothes.

_Why didn't Logan come and wake me up?_ Lily thought angrily as she rummaged for her ripped pants and teal singlet.

It was then that she remembered that Logan would be in Aurora or at least nearly there seeing as he left last night to help Kalin.

_Elliot or Hobson could have woken me up,_ she continued to think bitterly.

'Argh! Who changed my wardrobe?' Lily yelled, now taking notice of the clothes inside. She had never seen them before. They were mostly elegant, firm fitting, black and red dresses.

Annoyed, Lily put on a nearby coat and left the room. She'd see if Logan had left some clothes behind. She would have borrowed Elliot's clothes, but all of his clothes seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

As Lily walked to Logan's room, she became anxious and worried, not to mention confused. The castle seemed so dark and all the servants she met on the way were terrified of her; they all hurried away when she greeted them. She couldn't understand why, though. Normally they would cheerfully greet her and happily have a quick conversation with her.

Upon arriving at Logan's room, Lily walked straight inside, not bothering to knock. She was horrified at what she found inside. Logan's room looked as though it had been the victim of a mortar attack. His furniture was destroyed, curtains and bed sheets were shredded, but on top of that, it looked as though no one had been in there for years. The dust was that thick, Lily's footprints could be seen on the floor.

Lily was definitely beginning to worry now. Logan, unlike herself, was always so neat and organised. He would never leave his room like this.

Panicking, Lily ran back to her room to locate her Guild Seal so she could travel to the Sanctuary. However, after searching every inch of her room she could not find it. It was then that she realised that her wedding ring was missing.

'Okay, calm down, Lily,' she told herself. 'Everything will be alright. You just need to get dressed and go down to Bowerstone and find Page. Yes, that's what you need to do.'

Taking her own advice, Lily went back to Logan's destroyed room and managed to rummage up some decent clothes. She barely took any notice that she was wearing clothes Logan owned when he was a teenager. She then began to search for her weapons and gauntlets only to find that they too were missing. She did, however, find a small, thin dagger that was more of a toothpick than a weapon. She pocketed it nonetheless. After all, any weapon is better than none, right?

However, Lily didn't feel comfortable carrying just a toothpick, sorry, dagger around with her. Hence, she went to her new desk and unlocked the top draw where she kept some personal gold. She got a shock when she saw five bags of gold in there. Why did she have that much money?

She suspiciously took one bag out and left the room heading for Bowerstone Market.

Just like the servants in the castle, the people of Bowerstone screamed and ran away from Lily while some of the braver citizens would insult her before marching off. Lily couldn't understand why everyone was acting this way and what she had done to warrant such hatred and fear. Yesterday she was loved and practically worshipped, where she gave out autographs and several children had given her flowers. Now they all ran off crying for their mothers.

Hurt, worried and confused, Lily walked into the Bowerstone Blacksmith's, The Iron Hoof's, and began to browse the wares for a new sword and pistol. She soon found an appropriate sword and pistol, which were on sale. She picked them up and went to the counter where the blacksmith's wife stood watching her suspiciously.

'Just these, thanks,' Lily said, putting her purchase on the counter and reaching for her money bag.

'Wow, the Queen's actually paying for once,' the wife said sarcastically. 'Why the sudden change, your majesty?'

'I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea what you are talking about,' Lily apologised as she gave the blacksmith's wife the appropriate amount of gold. She had never stolen anything in her whole life.

'Yeah, sure you don't!' the woman snapped. 'I suppose there's hope. Your father was a rotten egg, but he soon turned over a new leaf. Maybe you'll do the same.'

What she said was true. Lily's father, the Hero of Bowerstone and King of Albion was reported to be the coldest man alive. At the age of eight he lost his sister and had never recovered. The devastating event closed his heart to all human emotions. He took great pleasure in hurting people and would only help people through payment. He also wiped out the population of Oakfield, but when all the Heroes were united and he was shot by Lord Lucien Fairfax, something changed in him, and instead of choosing wealth or love for his dog, he chose sacrifice. Since that day he changed for the best and died a beloved king.

Lily was about to ask what the woman was on about when screams met her ears.

'What the -?' Lily grabbed her new weapons and hurried outside.

Once outside, she looked around and literally dropped her weapons in shock. What she was seeing could not be possible.

Dark Sentinels and the other minions of the Crawler were attacking, but it could not be possible. With the Crawler's defeat three months ago, all of his "children" had disappeared from Albion and Aurora. So how could they be here now?

It was then that Lily got her second shock. Amongst the guards fighting and protecting the people was Logan with Titan by his side. Ben Finn, Sabine, Boulder, Page, Kidd and Kalin were also there. If Lily was confused before, then nothing explained how confused she was now. Kalin and Logan were meant to be in Aurora, and Ben was supposed to be travelling, but what was most confusing was the fact that Logan was using magic. He was wearing what looked like her gauntlets and he was currently making an ice storm attack the advancing enemies.

Snapping out of her trance, Lily picked up her weapons and went to help her friends as Kalin was injured and fell to the ground. Just as the Dark Minion went to deal the finishing blow, Lily struck out her sword, blocking it.

It looked at her.

'Trust me, you won't find me an easy enemy,' Lily told it quietly before attacking.

In the end, it was only Logan and Lily fighting the creatures of darkness. Everyone else was either dead or nursing wounds. However, the survivors all stood, or sat, there stunned – stunned that Lily could fight. When there were only two Dark Minions left, Logan stopped and watched his little sister use her sword and perform deadly slices destroying them both.

With the enemies defeated, Lily stood there frowning at her last victims wondering what they were doing here in Bowerstone Market. She didn't notice Logan and his allies examining her, utterly stunned and suspicious.

'Odd… Why would the Crawler's followers be here?' Lily muttered more to herself than anyone else.

'You know of the Crawler?' Kalin asked suspiciously as Logan helped her to her feet.

Lily turned and looked at Kalin, disbelief present in her eyes.

'Kalin, I think that Dark Minion hit you harder than you think,' Lily said seriously. 'Of course I know about the Crawler. After all, it nearly killed me twice. You should know that better than anyone!'

'You know who Kalin is?' Logan asked suspiciously.

Lily had never seen him look at her so suspiciously before, except perhaps when she used to offer him a drink of water after training with their father. He was yet to forget the time she switched his water for vinegar.

'Oh please, not you too, Logan!' Lily gasped. 'Why are you all acting as though I'm the enemy? Did I do something horrid last night?'

'Probably. You're always doing inhuman things, which is probably why you look like a heartless devil,' Ben said without looking out her as he helped Page.

'Ben… she doesn't look like that at the moment,' Logan said quietly, looking Lily up and down. 'This isn't Lillian. This isn't my sister.'

Ben quickly looked at the now annoyed Lily.

'Why do you mean "I'm not your sister"?' she demanded. 'And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lillian?'

'You are not my sister,' Logan said walking towards her hesitantly. 'If you were, you would have no problem with me calling you Lillian.'

'Not to mention his sister has long, silky black hair, black eyes revealing to all that she harbours a soul without a glimmer of light, and dead, ghost white skin, proving that she is part vampire,' said Ben, taking in Lily's short, light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and healthy tan skin. 'And I must say you are much more attractive than her. No offense, Logan.'

'None taken,' replied Logan, before turning to Lily. 'Another reason why you aren't my sister is you are fighting with a sword instead of with those bloody dead balverines. Not to mention you aren't dressed as a slut, nor are you hitting on Ben. Oh, and there's also the little fact you aren't trying to kill me. So I think it is safe to say that you are not my sister.'

'That's not funny, Logan.' Lily was very hurt by what Ben and Logan had just said. 'I would never try to kill you. I love you dearly. Nor would I ever try to hit on Ben. He's like a second brother.'

'I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else,' Logan said gently, noticing the pain in Lily's eyes. 'If you want I can help you find your real brother –'

'Oh, Logan, don't be so naïve!' Page snapped. 'She's trying to trick you with her knew looks and acting skills.'

'What are you talking about? I've looked this way ever since I first met Sabine when I left the castle with Walter and Jasper.' Lily was beginning to wonder if she was having a nightmare.

'And when did we leave the castle?' Walter inquired, stepping forward, making his presence known.

Lily's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at her dead mentors face. This startled everyone.

'Walter?' she whispered before collapsing to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and saying loudly:

'No, I'm dreaming! This is just a horrid nightmare! When I awaken, things will be as they should. Logan will walk in telling me to get out of bed while fighting off Titian as he tries to get him to play with him. Then we'll have breakfast with Elliot before Logan and I go to the throne room and listen to Uncle Reaver's pathetic ideas on rebuilding Albion. During which time Page will be reframing from shooting him. I'll then have lunch before going to the Sanctuary. Jasper will tell me who needs help and I'll go and help them. Then, that night, I'll fall asleep in Elliot's arms and have no memory of this nightmare. So come on, Lily, wake up!'

She was starting to draw a crowd.

'I think we should take her to the Resistance Headquarters,' Logan whispered to his friends. He did not take his eyes off the hysterical girl in front of him.

'No way!' Page hissed. 'I don't trust her! Who says she's not acting? She's probably trying to find out how to kill us once and for all.'

'Page, if she was going to kill us, she would have let those creatures eradicate us,' Logan said reasonably. 'Besides, she could have killed us herself by now. You saw what she did to those Dark Minions. She also sounded as though she genuinely knew you. I think she already knows where the Headquarters are.'

'Well I'm not taking any chances!' Page snapped. 'Kidd!'

'I'm on it,' said Kidd, walking over to Lily. In one swift movement, he whacked her over the head with his sword, knocking her unconscious.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Lily awoke to the smell of the Bowerstone Sewers penetrating he nostrils. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness due to the potato sack on her head. Her arms and legs were bounded to the chair she was sitting in. Now that she was awake, she could hear Logan arguing with Page. They sounded like an old married couple.

'… You still didn't have to tie her up and put a bag on her head!' Logan said angrily.

'I don't want her to be able to find us if we let her go,' Page replied stubbornly. 'I don't trust her!'

'And I'm startling to lose my trust in you!' Lily huffed from within the bag.

Logan removed the bag and looked at her closely. Lily looked closely back at him and began to notice some differences to her brother. Her brother's normally neat, pulled back, dark brown hair was now messy and the same colour as hers, instead of the usually dark brown, and his usual dark green eyes were now light green. In fact, it was as though she was looking at her father. Nonetheless, apart from that, he still looked the same. He even had the same scars on his face from when he spent five years hunting trolls, five years after their father's passing.

However, she did realise, with a jolt, that he was carrying their mother's hammer around with him.

'That's Mum's hammer,' she gasped. 'How'd you get it out of the Sanctuary?'

'You've mentioned the Sanctuary twice now,' Logan said, before turning to Walter. 'There is no way she would know about the Sanctuary, or about Mum's hammer being there unless she went there herself.'

'I know,' Walter replied with a thoughtful look on his face as Lily tried to free herself from the ropes that held her in place. Meanwhile, everyone else was looking from Logan to Walter and back again, wondering what Sanctuary they were talking about.

Logan, having noticed Lily's pitiful attempts to free herself, decided to untie her.

'Logan, what are you doing?' Page exclaimed.

'Come on, Page. You can't seriously still think that this is Lillian,' Logan said tiredly. 'If she was, she could have easily gotten out of those ropes. She would have burnt them with her Will.'

'I still want to know how she can use Will without using gauntlets, while you have too,' said Walter.

'Speaking of gauntlets, why are you wearing mine, Logan?' Lily inquired. She hadn't heard a word of what was just said. 'Also, have you seen my Guild Seal, wedding ring and Elliot? I can't find them anywhere. Oh, and can you please explain to me why you look so much like Dad?'

'Elliot?' Logan blinked. 'As in Lillian's childhood friend?'

'Elliot as in my husband and your brother-in-law! And stop calling me Lillian!'

'I cannot help you with that,' Logan said quietly. 'The only Elliot I know is married to someone named Linda.'

'Linda as in the woman from the Bowerstone Orphanage?'

'Yes.'

'No, he can't be with her. He said that he loved me and would stay with me forever.' Lily was getting upset again.

'Listen, I somehow think that you are from another time or something,' Logan told her softly.

'That's not possible,' said Lily, but when she thought about it, it had to be true. After all, everything was different to the way it should be.

'It is very possible, Lily.'

Numerous gasps echoed around Page and Logan's quarters as Theresa appeared in shimmering blue light.

'I just love the amount of people suddenly knowing about our secret headquarters,' Page muttered bitterly, while Logan addressed his father's guide.

'You know who she is, Theresa?'

'I do,' replied Theresa. 'She is from a time where her brother, Logan, was a tyrant. She became a Hero, known to all as the Hero of Brightwall, and over threw him with the help of Sir Walter Beck, Jasper, Page, Sabine, Captain Ben Finn, Major Swift and Kalin. Logan then stood by her side as she fought against the Crawler and became a beloved queen.'

'So basically she comes from a time where our roles have been swapped?' Logan asked for clarification. 'She did everything I've done.'

'Pretty much, yes.'

'Ridiculous! I need some proof before I will believe it!' Sabine declared. He turned his angry and suspicious eyes upon Lily. 'If you really swapped roles with Logan, then what did Hero have to do to gain my alliance?'

'I had to prove that I was a Hero by obtaining one of my father's relics from the Reliquary under Brightwall Academy,' Lily answered promptly. 'I brought you the music box, which you could not open. I also had to stop Saker and his men from slaying your people. Finally, I had to convince the people of Brightwall to share their food with the Dwellers.'

Sabine's mouth fell open.

'Is she right, Sabine?' asked Page.

'Yes, she is,' he stammered slightly. 'She is from another time.'

'But why am I in this time?' Lily asked, looking over at Theresa.

'You're here to help Logan defend Albion from the Crawler in a years' time. You are also here to stop Lillian's tyranny,' Theresa answered calmly.

Logan looked at her quickly.

'The Crawler is coming here! Why didn't you tell me before now?' Logan demanded. 'It was never truly about Lillian being de-throned, was it?'

'I told you what you needed to know, and I never spoke anything but the truth.' Theresa then returned to the Spire.

'I hate it when she does that!' Logan grumbled.

'You and me both.' Lily smiled before becoming serious. 'I guess we should start preparing for the Crawler's invasion.'

'We'll need the funds,' Logan said pointedly.

'So? We'll just have to combine our money and raid Lillian's room and the treasury,' said Ben.

'How did you get funds, Lily?' asked Logan.

'Well there was a diamond in Aurora hidden in the Sandfall Palace,' Lily replied, thinking back. 'A rich noble woman donated a priceless statue to us too. Then of course there was my own money. I also sold most of my possessions, minus the things that belonged to Mum and Dad. There was then the income from the houses and shops I owned and I had a few jobs. Even doing all that, though, I only just had the necessary funds. Not to mention that my brother was the only one game enough to come near me because of how tired I was.' Lily grimaced that the very memory. 'But you'll probably make the quota since you probably don't have a lot of things to fix, right?'

'Albion needs a lot of help,' Rage replied sadly. 'Lillian is a heartless tyrant. She forces children to work; she has destroyed Mistpeak Valley through logging, and has drained Bower Lake. On top of that she turned the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage into a brothel, pays the Albion soldiers practically nothing, has high taxes with has led to poverty and she has also made it illegal to consume alcohol unless you pay a great deal of money. Lillian and Reaver have destroyed Albion.'

'On the bright side, this means that there will be a lot of money to do the necessary repairs,' Lily said glumly, 'but that still means we've got our work cut out for us then.'

* * *

**A/N: **If you send me a review anonymously with a question for me, check the chapter you were questioning about a few days later and the answer should be at the end in a Q&A section if it is something specific and doesn't give away the rest of the story. All logged on reviews with questions will be answered directly.

All information regarding this story can be found on my profile page.

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 20 April 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	2. P1: Preparation

**PART ONE: LILY**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: PREPARATION**

Several days later, Lily was leading Logan across the Shifting Sands, in Aurora, towards Sandfall Palace to find the priceless gem.

'You seem to know your way around the Auroran desert pretty well,' Logan commented conversationally as he slipped slightly as they walked down a sand dune.

'One would hope that I would know my way around,' replied Lily. 'I've explored every inch of the Shifting Sands.'

'Really? Was there any particular reason or were you just bored?'

'No, I wasn't bored.' Lily laughed. 'I was helping out an Auroran priest by finding flowers for their sacred dye, but it's a good thing I did. I ended up benefiting by it.'

'How?'

'For starters, I know my way around the desert and secondly, I know where the Sand Furies like the ambush people… like here.

Lily drew her pistol as three sand furies jumped out of the ground. She shot all of them calmly, before continuing on her way.

'I'm impressed,' said Logan. 'I always wondered what land sand furies came from. When Page and I had to face them at Uncle Reaver's we struggled a lot.'

'I bet you were if you were fighting with Mum's hammer,' replied Lily. 'How did you defeat them?'

'It was one of my rare occasions for using a lot of Will. Unlike you, I take more after Mum. I'm stronger in strength.'

'I'm the opposite,' said Lily. 'Even though I can fight with a sword, I'm better at using a gun and Will. Of course, I can't use Will like Dad could.'

'Lillian can,' Logan said, 'but I don't know how. I still don't know how her blood was awakened, though Walter thinks that her blood was awakened when she nicked Dad's Guild Seal.'

'It probably was. That was when my blood was awakened. As for how she can use Will without the gauntlets, I'm as knowledgeable as you.'

'So tell me, do sand furies always hide in the same spot, like mercenaries?' Logan asked conversationally.

'Sometimes... they are a lot smarter than mercenaries, which is quite sad.'

'Indeed. So that group before, was that a usual hiding spot?'

'No, that was the first time I've seen them hidden there.'

'Then how did you know they were there?'

'They leave a distinct marking in the sand that shows where they are hidden,' Lily explained. 'After many injuries, I discovered it. Like there.' She pointed a short distance in front of her. 'See how the sand has a strange pattern?'

Logan stood there staring blankly at the sand.

'I don't see anything – oh, no wait… yes, I do. Wow, I can't believe you noticed that that fast.'

'It's a talent.' Lily joked.

Logan snorted.

By the time they reached Sandfall Palace, Logan was getting the hang of spotting hidden sand furies. He found that they were easier to kill when they first appeared.

At the entrance of the Palace, Lily stopped.

'Listen, Logan, before we go in I need to warn you that we will be facing a few sand furies in here,' she warned. 'They are the guardians of the diamond.'

'How much is a lot?' Logan inquired.

'Let's just say that I only just managed to make it out alive when I came here by myself.'

'Sounds like a barrel of laughs,' Logan said sarcastically.

'Trust me when I say it will be,' Lily replied equally sarcastic.

Lily was right when she said that it wouldn't be any fun. They walked through the palace slaying sand furies every few minutes, and by the time they reached the diamond, they had a trail of dead bodies behind them.

'Is this the diamond?' Logan asked Lily warily as he circled the diamond.

Lily nodded, looking a little amused at Logan's hesitancy.

Logan looked at her and miss read her amusement.

'When I pick up the diamond something's going to jump out at me, isn't it?' he asked suspiciously. 'That's why you're trying not to laugh.'

'I'm amused at your hesitancy,' Lily replied truthfully, leaving out the part about the sand furies that were about to attack them when they took the diamond.

Logan believed her and took the diamond, before nearly dropping it as the sand furies appeared, scaring him.

'But yes. Something does stop you from taking the diamond!' Lily laughed as she shot the sand furies. 'You should have seen your face!'

'Are you honestly telling me that you didn't jump when you took the diamond?' Logan demanded, breaking a sand furies horns.

'Oh, I did note than jump. I had to change my undies when I left.' Lily wasn't exaggerating.

Logan laughed loudly at her confession, and by the time they were outside the palace, both of them were hysterical.

Logan glanced at the laughing Lily, and began to wonder what kind of relationship she had with him in her world. Was it the kind that they were having now? If it was, he envied is other self. He would love to have this kind of brother-sister relationship with Lillian. He wondered if it was too late to still have one with her.

'I guess it was a barrel of laughs after all,' Logan said, grinning broadly.

'I guess so,' Lily agreed. 'It's definitely easier having another Hero with you.'

'It was probably easier too since you knew what to expect instead of going forward blindly, like you first did,' Logan said reasonably.

'Good point. Come on, let's head back to Albion.'

**-339 DAYS TO GO-**

Lily stood to the right of the throne in which Logan was sitting. She had told him to be the ruler and make all the decisions since he knew more about this time than she. She was just a guide, after all. Not the mention the people of this time would prefer him as a king than her as a queen.

They were currently in the throne room ready to decide on the status of Aurora. This resulted in Lily having déjà vu as she listened to Kalin.

'I am here to seek the protection you promised,' she began. 'It is too long since my people felt safe, or new of life without suffering. We were honoured to join in your fight to reclaim Albion and now it is time for us to join your kingdom. Help us rebuild Aurora and protect it as you would your own land.'

'Your majesty, there is nothing so noble than embracing other cultures and I for one couldn't be happier than to count Aurora as part of Albion,' Reaver began, making the royal court groan, 'but surely they must work for that privilege, and I happen to know how to put them to good service. There is an abandon mine in the Auroran desert which holds enough materials to benefit the entire kingdom. Let us employ Kalin and her people to gather what resources there may be. That can be there payment.'

Kalin turned angrily to Reaver. Lily was still amazed that she didn't punch him. She knew she would have, and Page had come pretty close to punching him.

'You are talking about forced labour!' she growled.

'Let's not get bogged down in semantics,' Reaver said heartlessly. 'It's a fair transaction.'

'I take it you've heard this argument before,' Logan whispered to Lily.

'How'd you guess?'

'Your facial expression gave it away,' Logan replied before addressing the rest of the room, ending Reaver and Kalin's heated argument. 'I will keep my promise. Aurora will become a part of Albion and its people will be our equals in every way. They have earned it with their loyalty and willingness to help our kingdom. We should be honoured to have them apart of Albion!'

'The King has spoken,' Walter declare, settling the matter. 'Albion shall be rebuilt as part of Albion, equal to every other part of the kingdom.'

'Thank you, Logan,' Kalin said with a small bow. 'You have proven to be a man of honour. Aurora is proud to stand by your side.'

'I shall begin work at once,' Reaver announced, sounding very disappointed as he looked at Lily suspiciously, before leaving the room with everyone else.

'I think Uncle Reaver might be catching on,' Lily said to Logan as he stood up and stretched.

'Even if he does, he has no way of proving it,' Logan said with an unconcerned shrug.

**-252 DAYS TO GO-**

As the weeks rolled by, Logan and Lily were constantly on their toes. Over the past few weeks Logan lowered the tax policy from Lillian's ridiculously high one – and there was Lily thinking that her brother's taxes had been high -, developed Bowerstone's first school and making it illegal to have child labour, raising the guard budget, restored child benefits, turned the Bowerstone Brothel back into a Shelter and Orphanage, and he nearly removed the drinking outlaw. Lily had advised him to make a drinking limit unless he wanted the citizens vomiting everywhere.

On top of Logan's kingly decisions and duties, he was also going out questing, not to mention he had a job's with different blacksmiths. From a young age, he had always been interested in melee weapons, and he would often go down to the Iron Hoof to watch the blacksmith work.

While Logan was out building swords, Lily would stand in town squares playing her father's old lute. She loved playing it, and after Sparrow's death, she would play the same lullaby he used to play to her, just to be close to him. Neither Logan nor Lily even considered doing the pie making jobs. Neither of them could cook to save their lives.

It was on a rare afternoon of relaxation that Hobson found Lily and Logan quietly talking in the War Room.

'Good afternoon, your majesty, your highness,' Hobson greeted. 'I trust the court was not too dull today.'

'How could the court ever be dull?' Lily asked sardonically.

Logan chuckled while Hobson looked at her disapprovingly.

'In any case, I'm confident your final task will be most enjoyable.'

'Final task?' Logan questioned.

'A loyal and wealthy member of our community has offered to make a sizable donation to our treasury. Her only request is that you go to Millfields to make the collection in person. It's a perfect chance to stretch your legs, your majesty.'

'A pleasant walk to and from Millfields? Huh, never had that before, except when I went to Uncle Reaver's masquerade party with Page,' Logan said, getting to his feet. 'Do you want to come?' he added to lily, who had remained seated.

'Oh no, one _enjoyable _trip to get the statue was enough for me,' Lily replied cheerfully, and just as Logan was about to leave the room, she yelled out, while trying not to laugh, 'Have fun on your_ pleasant _walk!'

Logan paused and looked at her suspiciously before heading off to Millfields to pick up the statue. About an hour later, Page came looking for Logan.

'Hello, Page,' Lily greeted, walking into the throne room.

Page's hand automatically went to her gun. She still did not fully trust Lily.

'Where's Logan?' Page demanded suspiciously.

'He's in Silverpines retrieving a stolen statue,' Lily answered calmly. 'I expect he'll be back later tonight. In the meantime, would you like me to help you with anything or are you still convinced that I'm waiting for my time stab Logan in the back? Which, by the way, I've had a thousand chances to do, and many involve making it look like an accident.'

Page stared at Lily, absorbing what she had just said. She eventually came to term with what Lily had said. Lily would have had thousands of opportunities to murder Logan.

'I hope I won't regret this,' Page sighed, before looking Lily straight in the eye. 'Even though Logan extended the guard budget, crime is still a serious problem. There's one man in particular, Nigel Ferret –'

Lily held up her hand to stop Page.

'Say no more, Page, for I know what you are asking, and I'll do it,' Lily said before leaving the room. Page just stared after her wondering what had just happened.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Lily headed straight for the Cock in the Crown, Bowerstone Market's tavern, where she knew she'd find Nigel Ferret's men. After all, she'd done it before. As she walked to the tavern, many citizens gave her mixed reactions. Some screamed and ran away, others insulted her as they shared Page's views by believing that she was pretending, while others believed that she was pure hearted and greeted her cheerfully.

When she arrived at the tavern, she wasn't surprised to see a crowd of nervous guards and worried citizens outside. Shaking her head, Lily slipped inside the tavern regardless of the guards' startled and urgent orders telling her to stop. Sometimes she found it amusing and annoying when the guards thought they could order royalty around.

'If you co-operate, you won't get hurt,' said a familiar voice of one of Ferret's men, Gaz.

They were yet to notice Lily's presence, but the three hostages had seen her. Their eyes widened with fear and relief. None of them knew whether she was friend or foe.

'If you give us any trouble, we'll kill you,' he continued. 'Now, just so you know we mean business, I'd like one of you to give us trouble, so we can kill him as an example to the rest. Who's it going to be then?'

'Trouble is behind you,' Lilly said loudly, making a number of Ferret's men jump slightly.

'Well, looks like we have a volunteer,' Gaz smirked before realising who it was. 'Princess Lillian, what a pleasure to see you.'

He and his men looked scared to see her.

'I know why you are here,' Lily told him coldly, using Lillian's reputation to get the job done without any violence. 'So, unless you wish to meet my balverine friends, you are to drop your weapons and walk outside with your hands on your head. '

The men did as she ordered.

'Wait a moment, Gaz,' Lily said as she saw him about to leave the building to join his friends in the Albion guards' clutches. 'I want the key.'

'What key, your highness?'

'Don't play games with me. You know what key I want.'

Grumbling, Gaz handed her Ferret's rusty hangout key. He then made his way outside with the now free hostages and Lily, who went straight for the hideout.

Once at the hideout, Lily calmly unlocked the door, walked down a short corridor with stairs and though a pair of dark doors where she found Ferret and his men dining.

'Sorry, boys, I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner,' she said as many of them choked on their food.

'Princess Lillian!' some of them gasped.

'You're as bad as your brother,' Ferret informed her nervously. Lily had never seen him so nervous. She was beginning to wonder how frightening Lillian truly was. 'It does tend to obligate the entire objective of maintaining a secret hideout if your enemies can simply infiltrate whenever they've the inclination.'

'Fortunately, you are rather pathetic at maintaining secret hideouts,' Lily replied with a cold smile. 'Do you know why I am here?'

'I would hazard a guess to say that you are here because of yours truly.'

'Good guess. Are you going to come quietly to prison?'

'I have no desire to go to prison, your highness,' Ferret said looking at Lily slyly. 'So I entreat you to entertain a certain proposal. I happen to have on my person a substantial quantity of gold currency. Let me go free and the money is yours.'

Deal!'

'Good for you!' Ferret exclaimed as he walked over to Lily and handed her a bag of gold filled generously.

Lily smiled coldly at him before grabbing his arms and binding them behind his back.

'What the – you royal –'

'Be careful what you say, Ferret,' Lily said coldly, forcing him towards the hideout exit, and motioning for his men to go ahead of them. 'That gold only paid off, not even a fraction of your debt to society. Who knows, if you behave, Logan might let you out for good behaviour in twenty years' time.'

By the time Lily arrived back at the castle, Logan had returned. Lily found him in the War Room talking to Page. It was for this reason that Lily stopped and stared from the door. Logan and Page were sitting on one of the couches together, exceptionally close. Logan had his arm around her shoulders and had the same expression on his face that Elliot wore when he look at her. She couldn't believe that Logan and Page were dating. Why was she only just discovering this?

'Now that's something I never thought I'd see,' Lily said, walking into the room, startling Logan and Page. 'How long have you two been dating?'

'Since Reaver's masquerade party,' replied Page.

'You seem surprise,' Logan noted. 'Doesn't your Logan and Page date?'

'I think there's more of a chance of me sleeping with Uncle Reaver than my brother and friend dating,' Lily answered seriously. So, Logan, did you enjoy your walk?'

'Oh very funny,' Logan replied sarcastically. 'As if fighting Reaver's guests wasn't hard enough. I seriously don't know how people can live in Silverpines.'

'The same thing could be said for Mourningwood with all the hollow men,' Lily said as she chucked a bag of gold on the table.

'Where did you get that?' Logan exclaimed.

'Nigel Ferret was kind enough to make a donation and he's currently in jail with his men.'

'Thank you,' Page said sincerely. 'I was wrong about you. You're nothing like Lillian. I'm sorry.'

'Apology accepted,' Lily replied cheerfully.

She then watched as Logan counted the money. He sighed sadly when he finished.

'We're still a hundred-thousand short,' he informed the girls.

'The Crawler will be here in a few days,' Page said glumly. 'There is no way we can get that kind of money by then.'

'Lily, did you have this problem?' Logan asked urgently.

'Now that you mention it… yes, I did,' Lily replied thoughtfully.

'Well? How did you get the funds?'

'I don't exactly know,' she admitted. 'A day before the attack, Logan left the castle and when he returned several hours later, he had the gold. He never said how he got it though. Every time I asked, he would change the subject. The same way he does when I mention Uncle Reaver.'

Lily gasped.

'What? What's wrong?' Logan asked quickly.

'I have to see Uncle Reaver!' Lily said abruptly, hurrying out of the room.

Logan and Page exchanged confused and worried looks.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Lily now knew how Logan got the money. He had gone to Reaver, the richest man in Albion, and had asked for help. Of course, Reaver is not one to give for nothing. He must have made a deal with Logan… his body for gold. It was the only explanation as to Logan's strange behaviour, especially since he disapproved of selling one's body for money. Lily made a mental note to give Logan a huge hug for his sacrifice for Albion when she got home.

When Lily arrived at Reaver's Manor, in Millfields, it was midnight and no lights were on.

Taking a deep breath, Lily pounded on the front door, waiting for an answer.

'What do you want?' the butler asked rudely when he opened the door. Lily has obviously awakened him.

'I need to speak to Reaver –'

'He is currently asleep, so I suggest you come back tomorrow at a more reasonable hour,' he replied as he attempted to shut the door in her face.

Lily prevented him by throwing her weight against the door.

'It wasn't a request,' Lily informed him coldly. 'Let me in now, and get Reaver, otherwise I'll do it myself!'

'Whatever,' the butler said, stepping aside and letting her in. He then walked off grumbling about rude people and saying that she could get Reaver herself.

'I think I liked Barry better,' Lily grumbled, heading towards Reaver's bedroom. She remembered where it was from the time she had to find his underwear for a crazy fan.

When she arrived at Reaver's bedroom, she knocked on the bedroom door and waited for a reply. None come. She knocked again. Still there was no answer.

Frowning, Lily opened the door and saw that his bedroom was empty. Sighing, she went to a bookcase and opened the secret passage to Reaver's secret room. She then went down the passage to the hidden room. However, just as it was about to come in sight, she called out, 'Reaver?'

She received no reply so she cautiously looked around the corner into the room. It too was empty.

_Where the hell is he?_ Lily thought angrily.

She then started walking around the manor looking for her godfather. She eventually found him in his study with a chalice of wine in hand.

'What an unexpected surprise,' Reaver said as Lily walked towards him. 'What can I do for you, my dear goddaughter?'

'I need a favour,' Lily replied bluntly. 'I need to borrow a hundred-thousand gold pieces.'

'Of course, my dear, but you know the price,' he replied, putting his wine down and walking over to her.

'Or you could just grant me this favour seeing as I'm your goddaughter and sleeping with me is disgusting,' Lily suggested.

'I knew it. You're not Lillian,' Reaver said quietly, looking Lily up and down. 'The real Lillian would never dismiss an opportunity like this.'

'So is that a "no" for the money?'

'I did not say that,' replied Reaver, 'but my price must be paid, or you leave here empty handed.'

'Or I could get very creative with my sword!' Lily growled.

Reaver's eyes widened.

'What did you say?' he whispered.

'Aw, are you getting deaf in your old age?' Lily asked mockingly, even though Reaver didn't look much older than thirty.

Reaver didn't answer straight away for he was looking her up and down again. However, when he did answer, his eyes and voice were colder than ice.

'Hammer.'

'What hammer?' Lily began looking around for a hammer.

Reaver frowned at her answer. He could tell that she wasn't acting as though she had no clue what he meant.

'So you're not Sparrow's barbaric lover reincarnated?' he inquired.

He had thought for sure that it was hammer. She looked like hammer, only a smaller build, and she had said, 'Or I could get very creative with my sword,' which was the exact same thing Hammer used to say to him, only it ended with hammer instead of sword.

'My mother wasn't barbaric… at least I don't think she was.'

'How can the barbarian be your mother?' Reaver demanded. 'She only had two children; her murdering son, Logan, and my goddaughter, Lillian.'

'I am Lillian!' Lily explained angrily. 'Just not the Lillian you know. I come from a different time. I time where Logan never became a Hero, and where you love Logan and me as though we were your own children!'

'What are you doing here?' Reaver asked after a moment's silence, in which he processed what Lily had told him.

'I'm here to borrow some gold. Logan will pay –'

'No, what are you doing here, in this time?'

'I'm here to help Logan prevent Albion from being destroyed by a monster call the Crawler,' Lily answered. 'If I don't, it will kill everyone. So please help us by lending us the necessary funds!'

'No,' Reaver replied stubbornly. 'You know the price and you refused. Now get out!'

'How can you be so heartless?' Lily yelled. 'Many people will die if you don't help us!'

'Not my problem. People are a bit over rated, in my opinion.'

Seething, Lily headed towards the door and just as she was about to exit, she turned innocently to Reaver and said, 'Pity you won't help us. After all, it the Crawler wins, you'll have no one to sacrifice to the Shadow Court.'

She then left the room and headed for the exit. Her godfather had told her how he was about to stay young.

Just as she was about to exit the manor, Reaver appeared and handed her a bag of gold.

'Tell Logan that I want every piece back!' he said coldly, before heading back to his study and wine.

Grinning broadly, Lily practically skipped all the way back to Bowerstone Castle.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

By the time Lily arrived back at the castle, news of the Crawlers attack had reached Logan. Hence, Logan, Walter, Page, Sabine, Ben and Kalin had gathered in the War Room and were currently discussing what to do.

'Let me guess, it's here, isn't it?' Lily asked, entering the room.

'Good guess,' replied Logan. 'Where did you go?'

'I went to see, Uncle Reaver,' Lily answered, handing him the bag of gold. 'Reaver told me to tell you that he wants every piece back.'

'How did you convince him? You didn't –'

'EW! No! Course not! I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than sleep with him! No, I'm just very persuasive.'

'It's a good thing you are,' said Page. 'This money will help a lot. We have come up with a battle strategy. You are to go with Logan, Ben and Walter to find the Crawler and defeat it.'

Lily nodded her understanding.

'It will be here by nightfall,' said Walter.

'Then we better get ready,' Lily replied seriously.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written: **1 June 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. P1: The Crawler's Attack

**PART ONE: LILY**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE CRAWLER'S ATTACK**

It had begun. The Crawler's forces had arrived in Bowerstone. Lily stood in Bowerstone next to Logan with Ben, Walter and Albion guards and soldiers. They watched as black puddles of darkness and corruption began to appear before shadows appeared and began their attack.

'Charge!' Logan bellowed, raising his hammer and pointing it at the advancing enemies.

'Defend the city with your lives!' Walter yelled, to the soldiers and guards as he advanced upon the shadows.

Lily ran passed him and straight into the middle of the small army of shadows in their section, jumping onto the shoulders of one, breaking its neck, before jumping off it, over another one and impaling several with fiery blades. She loved being able to use Will. Again and again Lily and Logan slaughtered the advancing shadows; Logan with their mother's old hammer and Lily through the use of Will and occasionally her sword.

Halfway through the slaughtering of the shadow quadrant, they heard a mighty growl echo around Bowerstone, startling what was left of the guards and soldiers.

'What was that?' exclaimed one of the soldiers.

'It's here! It's here!' yelled Walter, looking around for it. 'We have to find it. And we have to save our people!'

'Right,' said Logan, as Lily focused on her Will, before letting it out with a yell as an electric ice storm formed above the shadows, giving them time to get away from them to search for the Crawler.

'Lily, do you think that it will appear in the same place you had to fight it?' asked Logan.

'There is a high probability that it will. Follow me!' she said, leading the way through the streets of Bowerstone.

They knew when they were getting closer to the Crawler's location when its taunts became louder and more powerful, and more successful with Logan, for as they were passing the Bowerstone general store, its voice echoed around the streets mockingly.

'Are you thinking of your loved ones now, your majesty?' It asked mockingly. 'How you will never see them again?'

'You're wrong! We will survive and see each other again!' Logan roared. Lily knew that he secretly feared what the Crawler said to be true.

'Just ignore it, Logan,' Lily said firmly.

The Crawler laughed and a burning fire appeared in the general store windows.

While Lily didn't pay the window any attention - something had been nagging her at the back of her mind for a while now and she had no idea what it was - Logan looked in there before letting out a scream as he saw Lillian and Page chained up in there screaming in pain and the fire burnt them.

'No!' Logan screamed, running to the entrance to get them out.

'No, Logan! Stop!' yelled Ben, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him back. 'It's an illusion!'

'Wh-what?' asked Logan, ceasing in his struggles.

'Ben is right, Logan,' Lily said quietly. 'It's trying to lead you into a trap by playing with your feelings. It did the same thing with me.'

Anger flashed in Logan's green eyes.

'Let's end this now!' he growled.

It was then that Lily suddenly realised why she was having déjà vu. She was basically reliving the attack of the Crawler in her time. There was no doubt in her mind what was about to happen next.

She quickly hurried forward to catch up with Walter, Ben and Logan, to warn them of the Crawler's trap. Unfortunately, she was too late. The moment Logan and Walter entered the entrance area to Bowerstone Market, blue, flaming-hot flames blocked off the main Bowerstone Market bridge, the road to Millfields, the street to We've Got Wood, the furniture shop, and stopped Lily and Ben getting to them from the street which held Gifts and Gumf, the general store.

'Not again,' Lily sighed sadly as Ben backed away from the flames.

'It's too hot! We can't get through!' Ben yelled to Logan who was now dodging the possessed Walter's attacks.

'Lily! Ben!'

Lily and Ben turned around and saw Page, Kalin and Sabine hurrying towards them.

'Where's Logan?' Page asked urgently.

'He's over there,' Lily replied in a hollow voice. 'The Crawler's possessed Walter and is trying to kill Logan.'

'We have to do something!' Kalin exclaimed.

'But what? The flames are too hot for us to get through!' Ben said furiously.

'There is nothing you can do,' Lily informed them. 'It's all up to Logan. He must kill Walter.'

'What?'

'It's the only way.' Lily turned her eyes towards the figures of Logan and Waler.

'It can't be!' Page said angrily. 'Logan will never be able to kill Walter.'

'Page is right,' said Ben. 'You didn't see him in Aurora when Walter was on his death bed. He was a wreck. He kept saying that he would not be responsible for the death of another father.'

Lily looked quickly at Ben.

'I never thought about it like that,' she muttered. 'I never thought to consider that he still felt guilty about taking Dad's life even though it was his dying wish.'

'Logan had to do it in your world too?' asked Sabine.

'Yes, he did.'

**-THE OTHER ME-**

For half an hour they all watched as Logan constantly dodged all of Walter's attacks, and they saw that Logan was beginning to tire, while Walter's attacks were becoming more accurate.

'This can't go on. If this keeps up, Logan will be killed,' said a worried Sabine.

Lily glanced at him, before looking at Logan. She knew that this Logan wasn't strong enough to kill Walter. This Logan wasn't able to close his heart like her Logan, their father and herself. She now understood why she needed to be here and why she needed to help in this war.

Taking a deep breath, Lily jumped through the fire barrier, with Ben, Page, Sabine and Kalin's startled cries behind her. To say that the fire hurt would be an understatement. Lily had never felt so much physical pain in her life. The fire pierced her skin and she let out an agonising scream as she passed through the barrier and landed painfully on the other side as her raw skin skidded against the hard stone street.

Holding back tears, Lily managed to get to her knees – she was in too much pain to stand up – and drew her pistol. It broke her heart having to do it a second time, but she had no choice. She knew that he would understand… they both would.

As a sob escaped her mouth, she pulled the trigger and hit her target. She closed her eyes and cried. She did not want to see Walter's death again. Thankfully, Fate decided to be nice to her by allowing her to fall into darkness, unaware of everything going on around her.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Lily awoke to someone carefully pouring some foul tasting healing potion into her mouth before massaging her throat to make her swallow it. She did so semi-reluctantly as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in Lillian's room with a worried Logan hovering above her.

'Are you alright?' he asked when he saw she was awake. His red eyes were full of worry and relief. Lily knew that he had been crying.

'Now that my wounds have healed, I am,' Lily replied as she examined her healed skin. She only had a few scars.

'That wasn't what I was talking about,' Logan said seriously. Lily didn't have to ask what he meant.

'I'm okay. While it was hard, I knew that it was necessary,' she replied quietly. 'It's just like what you did for Dad.'

'He asked me to thank you for freeing him.'

Lily nodded.

'I only wish there had been another way.'

'It happened in your time too, didn't it? You had to… free him too. That's why you were so shocked to see him when you first came here.'

'Yes. Yes it is.'

'I'm sorry. You are stronger than I'll ever be.' Logan sighed. 'I guess you'll be going back now, huh.'

'I guess so.' Lily then grinned at him. 'Look on the bright side. Dealing with Lillian should be a piece of cake compared to the Crawler.'

'I doubt it. She's as deadly as the Crawler. She has no one to worry about, preventing her from doing whatever she wants.'

'How long has she been like that?' Lily asked curiously.

'She began to change when she saw me take Dad's life.'

'Was she close to him?' Lily asked. Her mouth had suddenly become dry.

'Yes, she was a Daddy's Girl,' Logan said glumly. 'Mum died when she was born, meaning we only had Dad to raise us.' He looked at Lily. 'Are you alright? You look like you are about to cry.'

'She went with the royal court's decision to have you executed, didn't she?' she asked.

'How -?'

'That is how these two worlds were created, Logan. It was based on my choice! Lillian was blinded by grief and ordered for your execution, creating this world, while I managed to look past my grief and saw that my brother was telling the truth, hence, creating my world.'

'Your Logan is a lucky guy,' Logan sighed. 'I'd love to have his life, having the relationship he seems to have with you. With a sister.'

'Believe me, we still fight a lot,' Lily chuckled.

'But you don't try to kill each other, though.'

'True, though I think the court wants me too, as they've put him on trial twice.'

'I better watch my back them.' He absently looked around the room and frowned. It had changed. 'What happened to Lillian's room?'

Lily looked around the room and leapt out of bed.

'This isn't her room, but mine!' she exclaimed. 'What did she do to it?' she added as she saw that it was in the middle of being renovated.

'I think I'd be more concerned about what she's done to your kingdom rather than your room,' Logan commented while wondering why he was now in Lily's universe.

'Come with me!' Lily said, now filled with anxiety, as she ran out of her room and headed for the throne room. Logan was hot on her heels.

Minutes later, they flung open the throne room's doors, startling those within. Lily's eyes widened when she saw Logan kneeling on the ground, looking as though he had been serverely tortured. Her brother's eyes widened with shock, and confusion, when he saw her and another Logan. Lily's eyes then travelled over her godfather's shocked facial expression, before looking over at Sabine, Kalin, Elliot and Page, who were chained together. Finally her eyes fell upon the young woman sitting on the throne.

She had long, silky, straight, black hair, skin that resembled a vampire's dead white skin, and eyes that were blacker than the darkest corner of the universe that held no love. Lily immediately knew who she was and Logan soon confirmed it.

'Lillian,' he said coldly.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 1 June 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. P2: Lillian's New Playpen

**PART TWO: LILLIAN**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: LILLIAN'S NEW PLAYPEN**

Lillian's eyes snapped open as she was awoken by a dog growling and barking, and a young man's voice saying, 'Quiet, Titian! What's gotten into you?'

_Titian?_ Lillian thought, before remembering that was the name of her older brother's dog. She now knew who was in her room, though she couldn't understand why he'd be in her room. She would have to find out before she killed him.

In on swift movement, she was out of bed with electricity blazing around her hands.

Logan had his back to her as he opened her curtains. The daylight blinded her. She hated the sun, which is why the castle was always so dark.

'What are you doing here?' Lillian demanded as her dark eyes adjusted to the light.

'I know I said that Kalin and I would be gone by now, but we decided to hold off for a few days,' Logan replied, still fiddling with the curtains. Lillian momentarily wondered who Kalin was. 'I didn't feel right about leaving you yet.'

Logan turned around, smiling, to look at her. His smile soon vanished when he noticed how different she looked.

'Are you wearing a wig?' he asked, taking in her long, black hair, before moving onto her black eyes and pale skin. 'And what happened to your eyes in skin.' He looked at the electricity in her hands. 'Are you using Will without gauntlets?'

Lillian blinked. She had no idea what he was babbling on about.

'What are you on about?' she asked. 'No, scratch that. What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you.'

Now it was Logan's turn to be confused.

'What are you on about, Lily?'

'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lily?' Lillian snapped.

'You've never told me that! You're always telling me not to call you Lillian.'

Logan's eyes were becoming worried and suspicious.

'This is getting us nowhere,' Lillian said coldly, then throwing a charge of electricity at Logan. He only just managed to dodge it in time.

'What the hell are you doing?' Logan yelled, picking himself off the floor.

'I thought it was obvious.' Lillian's voice was colder than ice as she sent another charge at him. It narrowly missed him.

Again and again Logan dodged Lillian's attacks, and for the first time in his life, he feared his sister. Usually he feared for her safety, but now he feared for his own. He had no idea how he warranted such hatred.

While Logan had been dodging Lillian's attacks, Titian was in the background growling at the intruder who was in his mistress' chambers and attacking his mistress' brother. When he saw Logan fall painfully to the ground and Lillian advancing on the Prince, Titian ran forward, jumped at Lillian and bit her arm.

'ARGH! You stupid mutt!' she screamed as he let go and followed Logan quickly out of the room. Lillian did not follow. She was too busy trying to stop the bleeding.

Logan ran towards the castle's kitchen as fast as he could, regardless of the fact that his last fall had injured his right ankle. Many guards, servants and nobles alike gave Logan surprised looks as he ran past.

Moments later, Logan came to a halt in the castle's kitchens, startling its staff, but he didn't care. He had more important matters to deal with, and startled staff wasn't on the list. His eyes sort one person in particular, Lily's husband, Elliot. He soon found him working over a stove. Logan hurried over to him, while trying to even out his breath.

'Morning, Logan,' Elliot greeted, not looking up from what he was cooking. 'What brings you here?'

'Elliot, was Lily acting strangely before she went to bed last night?' Logan asked urgently.

'No. she seemed alright to me,' Elliot replied, now giving his brother-in-law his full attention. He could hear a note of worry and pain in Logan's voice. 'What happened to your ankle? And why do you look like you've been attacked?'

'I was attacked,' replied Logan, sitting on a nearby working bench to take the pressure off his ankle.

'By who? Do the guards know? Is Lily alright?'

'She's the one who tried to kill me,' Logan answered quietly so the staff would not hear.

'Why would Lily try to kill you? She loves you dearly!'

'I know. That's what makes me wonder if it's really her.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well she kept talking about conversations I cannot recall ever having, such as a warning she supposedly gave me about killing me painfully if she ever saw me again.'

'Yeah, one would think you'd remember her saying something like that. Has anyone else ever said that to you?'

'Not to me directly, but she looks just like Lily, minus the hair, eyes and skin colour. Not to mention that her name is Lillian and apparently she has told me countless times not to call her Lily.'

'Even if that is so, it still does not explain her sudden hair, eye and skin change.'

'You've mentioned those three features twice now. What's different about them?'

'She has long black hair and black eyes, Elliot. Not to mention her skin looking as though it hasn't seen the light of day for years.'

'That's not the same girl I woke up with this morning. How can you get a girl with those detail mixed up with your own sister?' he suddenly demanded. 'Did Reaver taking you out drinking last night?'

'Trust me, I sober, and I'm telling you, apart from those three features, she looks and sounds just like your wife!'

Elliot was just about to reply when a loud and angry, 'Logan!' was heard in the distance. The staff members looked nervously at their Prince. None of them had ever heard their beloved queen so angry before.

'That sure did sound like Lily…' Elliot said uncertainly.

Next minute, an angry Lillian stood in the kitchen, shaking with rage. She had a handkerchief wrapped around her arm where Titian had injured her.

'I see what you mean,' Elliot breathed to Logan as Lillian's black eyes found Logan. Her eyes then fell upon Elliot and narrowed.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't my old, childhood friend,' Lillian said contemptuously. 'What are you doing back here? Have you finally given up on the life of a commoner? Have you finally seen them for the filth they are?'

'Do you still think she's half asleep?' Logan muttered to Elliot, who was gaping at her. The King couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Lillian's eyes travelled between the two men.

'Let me guess; my brother and ex-friend have decided to gang up on me and kick me off my throne. Where are your rebel friends, Brother?'

'Rebel friends?' Logan repeated blankly.

'Page and her followers.'

'Since when have Page and I been friends?' Logan asked Elliot. 'I thought she still hated me.'

'So did I, unless she forgave you on one of your outing with Reaver –'

'Why is it that when I don't remember something, you automatically think the Uncle Reaver has gotten me drunk? When have I ever been drunk?'

'Your eighteenth and twenty-first birthdays.'

'Other than those times!'

'Why would Uncle Reaver do anything with him?' Lillian inquired. 'He can't stand the sight of Logan.'

Logan and Elliot exchanged a look. After all, Reaver was here yesterday trying to convince Logan to go out drinking with him.

'Listen, I think you've gotten us mixed up with someone else,' Elliot said finally.

'I don't think so,' she replied, before muttering a strange language under her breath. When she had finished, a group of dead balverine souls stood around her.

'H-how did she do that?' Elliot stammered. 'How did she use her Will without her gauntlets, and dark magic at that?'

'I don't know, but what I do know is that you should get the Guild Seal and get to Page. Take Titian with you,' Logan said loud enough for only Elliot to hear and barely moving his lips.

'What are you going to do?' Elliot breathed.

'I'll distract her. I'll give you as much time as I can.'

'You can't! She'll kill you!'

'She'll kill us both if we don't and then who will warn Page?'

'Good point,' Elliot said, reluctantly agreeing.

'Hey, _Lily_, you what to kill me? Then you have to catch me first,' Logan said before throwing some porridge at her and running away.

'Ew!' Lillian screamed, trying to get it out of her hair. 'You got it in my beautiful hair! You'll pay for that, _brother_! Get him!' she ordered to the dead balverines.

They immediately went after Logan.

'I'll deal with you later,' the Queen added to Elliot as she went after Logan.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Logan was beginning to tire. He had no idea how long he had been running around the castle or how much time he had given Elliot. What he did know, however, was that he was bound to get in the dead balverines' path very soon. So far he had been lucky enough not to come anywhere near them. He was right, though. As he ran down a deserted corridor, he heard them howling behind him and before he knew it, one of them caught him and soon the entire pack was upon him. He cried out in pain as their sharp claws sliced the skin on his arms, stomach, chest, face and legs… but then it just stopped. They just backed away from him. At first Logan merely laid there, covered in his own blood, confused. However, everything became clear when Lillian bent down next to him.

At first she just stared emotionlessly at Logan.

'Why are you doing this?' Logan gasped as a few tears slid down his cheeks from the pain of all the deep cuts covering his body.

Lillian's eyes narrowed and sunk her long, sharp nails into one of Logan's deep wounds, making his scream, out in pain.

'You know very well why I want you dead, bother,' she said coldly. 'You want the throne. You want me out of the way. I know about your plan to overthrow me with your rebel girlfriend and Walter. I also want to revenge Father.'

'I honestly don't know what you are talking about!' Logan growled.

Lillian smiled at him coldly.

'After several nights in the dungeons and several days of torture… you'll tell me everything,' she whispered as several guards appeared. They had heard Logan's cries of pain.

When they saw the dead souls of balverines, they automatically drew their swords and went to attack, but Lillian stopped them.

'Stop you fools!' she snapped.

'But, your majesty,' began a guard.

'Silence! Take Logan to the dungeon!' she ordered. 'He's to be given no food, no water and no aid! However, he is to be whipped ten times every hour.'

'Your majesty!' exclaimed a shocked guard, unable to believe what he was hearing.

'Just do as she says,' Logan muttered, not wanting the guards to lose their lives on his account.

The guards hesitated, before gently helping Logan to his feet and taking him to the dungeons while Lillian dismissed her dead slaves and went to get ready for the day.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Elliot watched Lillian leave the kitchen before he and Titian ran to his and Lily's room. When he entered the room, he had to stop and gasp at the mess within. Furniture had been destroyed and burnt. Over all, the place looked as though a raid of mercenaries had been there.

Once the initial shock of the state of the room had past, Elliot began looking for Lily's Guild Seal and he soon found it on the undestroyed half of her dresser, right next to her wedding ring. Upset and hurt, Elliot pocketed the Guild Seal and ring, before sneaking out of the castle to find Page.

After searching Bowerstone Industrial, the sewers and Old Quarter, Elliot ended up finding Page at the Bowerstone pawnbroker.

'Page,' Elliot said walking over to her as the pawnbroker looked up how much he could buy some old jewellery for off her.

'Elliot,' Page said in recognition. 'Is Lily still asleep?'

'No, she's currently trying to kill Logan.'

'What did he do this time? Swap her Pixie Tears perfume with 'Eau D'Hobbe' perfume again?'

'Page, she's literally trying to kill him!' Elliot said seriously. 'He might already be dead for all I know.'

'What? Why?' Page asked. Her eyes were full of concern.

Elliot quickly told her what Lillian had done and everything Logan had told him.

'She even wants to kill me,' Elliot concluded.

'I don't believe it,' said Page, not wanting to believe it.

'Then how do you explain that?' Elliot asked when he saw Lillian walking to Bower Threads, Bowerstone Market's clothing store.

Page looked out the pawnbroker's shop window and when she saw Lillian her eyes widened dramatically. They then watched in horror as Lillian stole something from Bower Threads and killed the guards who tried to stop her with magic blades. They then watched as she lectured the guards about who ruled Albion and she was entitled to do whatever she wanted. They then watched her walk back towards the castle saying that she had a torture date with Logan.

'This is bad,' muttered Page, 'but at least we know Logan is still alive. I'll send word to Kalin and Sabine.'

'Didn't Kalin go back to Aurora?'

'No. When Logan decided that he wasn't ready to leave Lily, Kalin decided to visit Sabine in Mistpeak Valley to see if what he said about the Valley was true.' She then sighed. 'I guess it's back to the old Bowerstone Sewers Rebel hideout. I never thought I'd have to use it again.'

'I don't think any of us did,' Elliot replied sadly. 'I hope Logan will be alright.'

'He's stronger than most people give him credit for,' Page said softly. 'He'll be alright. Besides, I'm sure he's got some unawakened Hero blood in him too. That should help him.'

'I hope you're right,' Elliot sighed.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Lillian began to realise that something was wrong on her return from Bowerstone Market., Everyone was too happy. There were hardly any beggars on the street and everyone greeted her cheerfully. Something had to be wrong. Usually the people would coward away from her while the gamer ones yelled and insulted her before she killed them. She even made children cry, but no, they were now coming over to her trying to give her flowers, gifts or trying to get an autograph. This made her uneasy. People didn't just change their feelings of someone overnight.

And then there was Logan. He looked different, less buff and neater and organised, whereas when she last saw him he looked like a scruff.

There was also the situation she woke up in. Every night she with fell asleep naked with Reaver or some prostitute, but it was mostly Reaver. And speaking of Reaver…

He was heading towards the castle entrance and he looked exactly as she remembered him. Maybe he could shed some light on Albion's sudden change.

Knowing that he would be going to the War Room to discuss business with her, Lillian quickly went back to her destroyed room to change into her new dress. She would not allow the man she loved to see her looking like a scruffy commoner.

When she was dressed, she made her way to the War Room, scaring servants and guards as she went. Inside the War Room, she found Reaver sitting in his usual seat gazing out the window.

'Morning, Uncle Reaver,' Lillian said sweetly, entering the room.

'Good morning - whoa!' Reaver cut off when he saw Lillian and took in what she was wearing.

'Do you like it?' Lillian asked, giving a little twirl in her new black, silken, elegant, tight-fitting and revealing dress. 'I just got it this morning. For some reason, all my dresses have disappeared and were replaced with commoner clothes.

'You look beautiful, as always, my dear,' Reaver replied, still staring at her as though he had never seen her before. 'Has Logan seen what you are wearing?' he added suspiciously. There is no way Logan would allow his little sister to prance around dressed like that. Even Reaver thought it was inappropriate for his goddaughter to be wearing.

'No – why?' Lillian asked, sitting on Reaver's lap, making him move awkwardly. The last time Reaver could remember Sparrow's daughter sitting on his lap was when she was a little girl.

'He's not going to like it.'

'Why should what he thinks matter?' Lillian asked while wondering why Reaver cared about Logan though all of a sudden. 'Besides, it's not like he can do much from behind bars.'

'Logan's in jail?' Reaver could not believe what he was hearing.

'Yes, and I'll happily throw away the key,' Lillian replied, now growing tired of talking about her brother.

Then, without warning, she took Reaver's lips in her own, startling her godfather. His dead friend's daughter was kissing him. He jerked away.

'What's wrong?' Lillian asked worriedly. Reaver had never pulled away from one of her kisses before.

'You kissed me,' Reaver replied stating the obvious.

'So?' Lillian didn't see the problem, but she was becoming apprehensive. She was starting to believe that Reaver was under some sort of spell like the rest of Albion.

'What about your husband?' he asked.

'I don't have one.'

'You divorced him?'

'How can I divorce someone if I've never been married?'

'Right,' Reaver said uncertainly, taking in Lillian's appearance. 'What's with the new look?'

'Oh, Uncle Reaver, how could you have been enchanted too?' Lillian asked sadly. 'I've always looked like this.'

Reaver looked at the Queen as though she had gone mad, while she absently ran her fingers through his hair.

'Sweetie, have you ever considered that it might be you who has been – er – enchanted?' he asked hesitantly. She was beginning to make him uncomfortable, something he had never experienced… except perhaps when he was a teenager.

He had watched her grow up and never once had she acted his way.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Well, you're saying everyone is acting differently, so maybe it's you who have been enchanted into perceiving us wrongly.'

'Or I'm dreaming,' Lillian said with a slight laugh. 'That explains everything.'

She suddenly got off Reaver's lap and headed for the exit.

'Where are you going?' Reaver demanded. He was worried about her.

'I'm going back to bed and when I wake-up, everything will be as it should be,' she replied quite maddeningly, before leaving the room.

'I hope so for everyone's sake,' Reaver said as he too left the room. He was going to find Logan to see what was going on.

Figuring that Lillian was telling the truth about Logan being locked away, Reaver headed for the dungeons below the castle and sure enough, he found a beaten Logan inside one of the cells with two worried guards outside. Logan was asleep so Reaver spoke to the guards instead.

'What happen?' he inquired sharply.

'We don't know, sir,' one of them replied. 'Queen Lily just decided that she wanted Prince Logan dead. She used dark magic and sent dead balverines after him. She then decided she wanted information about his girlfriend, Page, and ordered us to lock him up without food or water. What's worse is that we are supposed to give him ten lashes every hour.'

'Have you been complying?'

'Of course not, sir!' the other exclaimed. 'Regardless of everything Logan did, we still care for our Prince. After all, he was only harsh to try and protect us. What kind of subjects would we be if we didn't help him in his hour of need?'

'Open the door,' Reaver ordered, looking in on Logan.

The guard complied. He knew who Reaver was and knew that he outranked him.

With the door unlocked, Reaver went inside. When he first saw Logan, he thought that the Prince's wounds weren't that bad, but when he saw him up close, lying there covered in blood and looking very vulnerable, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't even understand why Lily would do something like this to her beloved brother.

Reaver had watched them grow up together and after Sparrow died, Logan raised her, taking over Sparrow's duty. He had never expected this to happen.

As though he was aware of Reaver's presence, Logan groaned and opened his eyes.

'Reaver?'

'Do you really like being behind bars that much?' Reaver asked, thinking back to when Logan had been arrested for Sparrow's death, and then once more when Lily took the throne.

'Very funny,' Logan groaned as he attempted to sit up.

'Lie down,' Reaver said firmly, pushing Logan down gently. 'Care to explain why your sister wants your blood?'

'I wish I could, but I don't know why myself. I have no idea where this sudden hatred has come from. Nor do I understand what she is on about half the time.'

'You and me both, kiddo.'

'You've spoken with her?'

'Yes, and if she keeps it up, I'll be the one locking her away.'

'What did she do?'

'Do you want me to sugar coat it or do you just would it bluntly?'

'Give it to me bluntly.'

'She looks like a slut and has somehow gotten it into her head that I enjoy kissing her.'

'She tried to kiss you?' Logan looked horrified.

Reaver nodded.

'Can you watch her, please?' Logan begged through a yawn.

'I always watch out for my goddaughter, even if I don't show it,' Reaver admitted. 'I just hope whatever she's going through is over quickly.'

Meanwhile…

Lillian walked back to her room totally and utter convinced that she was dreaming. However, that theory was thrown out the window when she entered her room and was about to undress.

'Hello, Lillian.'

Lillian immediately summoned her dead balverine minions and jumped out from behind the changing screen to attack the intruder.

The intruder was a woman in a red and white dress with a matching hood. She was also blind, judging by her eyes. Lillian immediately knew who the intruder was. How many times had Sparrow spoken of Theresa, the blind Seer of the Spire, who had raised him, cared for him and guided him?

'Theresa,' Lillian said stiffly. 'What are you doing in my dream?'

'This is not a dream, Lillian,' Theresa replied seriously. 'Your actions will have dire consequences and will ruin people's lives.'

'If this isn't a dream, then why is everyone acting differently?' Lillian demanded. 'Or why my surroundings have changed.'

'You are in a different world.' Theresa's reply made Lillian snort at the very idea. 'You have switched places with the Lillian who lives here. That is why everything is different. In this world, Lillian is a fair and beloved ruler, who does everything in her power to make her people happy. She is the opposite of you.'

'How is this possible?'

'After Sparrow's passing, a new world was created due to a choice,' Theresa explained. 'I choice made by you. In this world, Lillian understood why Logan took Sparrow's life, compared to you who are still blinded by grief and hatred.'

'As interesting as that might be, I wasn't talking about different worlds,' Lillian huffed, wondering how stupid her other self was to have fallen for Logan's lies. 'I was talking about me being in this goody-two-shoes world. Where is the other me, anyway?'

'She is in your world. Some sort of magical force has taken you to each other's world in order to help each other.'

'I don't need any help with anything,' Lillian snapped, 'unless it includes those rebels and my brother, but I can see why this other me needs my help. I went to the treasury this morning and saw that it was empty! What kind of relationship does Lillian have with Uncle Reaver here, anyway?'

'She respects and loves her godfather, but they don't always see eye to eye. I am yet to know of her agreeing to one of his business proposals.'

'I can see now that she needs my help more than I first realised,' Lillian said thoughtfully. 'Her style is horrible, just like the company see keeps, save for Uncle Reaver. Her management of the kingdom is dreadful – what kind of ruler allows their kingdom to go broke? I'll also have to improve her relationship with Uncle Reaver, seeing as there are a lot of benefits being close to him, and remove Logan from her life. She's better off without him.'

'Lily doesn't need help,' Theresa said firmly, knowing that Lily would flip if Lillian made even the slightest change.

'So you say, but believe me when I say that she needs my help. In the end, who should know better than me? I am her, after all. Now leave before I stick my balverines on you!'

Shaking her head sadly, Theresa disappeared in shimmering blue light back to the Spire.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 6 June 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	5. P2: Let the Work Begin

**PART TWO: LILLIAN**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: LET THE WORK BEGIN**

Even though Lillian still didn't understand this whole different world scenario, she was determined to make this world the same as her own. As she headed towards the castle's storage room, the one that contained all the records of court hearings and royal decrees made, she could see that she had her work cut out for her.

When Lillian arrived at her destination, she was surprised to see that there had so far been three rulers in this world instead of two like hers. She was not happy to learn that Logan had ruled before her.

_No wonder I'm running the kingdom into the ground in this world, _she thought bitterly as she began to pull boxes off the shelves. These boxes contained all of Lily's decrees and decisions. _Logan probably brainwashed me into following his goody-two-shoes ways._

Letting out a huff, Lillian pulled out the first folder containing Lily's decisions and decrees when she first came into power and began to read its contents.

'Hearing of Prince Logan, son of King Sparrow and Queen Hammer, former King of Albion,' she began to read, 'stands convicted of crimes against the people…'

Lillian paused in her readings, before reading back over it to make sure that she was reading it right. She was.

_Could it be that Logan isn't a saint here? _Lillian wondered as she read on.

She was shocked to discover that Logan had been a tyrant. Her respect for him increased when she read about his deeds. His deeds to what he did to the Dwellers, how he made children work, and his unfair taxes – not that his taxes were anywhere near as bad as Lillian's – just to name a few of his deeds. However, her respect soon vanished when she learnt that he only did it to protect the people from something called the Crawler and the darkness it would bring. He did it to protect the people.

_He's caring even when he's being sinister._ Lillian rolled her eyes.

She wasn't impressed when she discovered that while Lily had the opportunity to sentence Logan to death, again, she yet again spared him. If it was the last thing Lillian did, she would rid the world of Logan.

Disappointed with the first folder, Lillian moved onto Lily's next few meeting and decrees and she definitely was not pleased with her decisions. Lily had removed child labour and opened a school for them, not to mention she had repaired Bowerstone Old Quarter seeing as it was destroyed while overthrowing Logan.

She then went on to read about Lily raising the guard budget, making Aurora part of Albion and when she found the Desert Star, a priceless diamond from Aurora, she donated it to the treasury instead of keeping it to herself.

However, Lillian's horror continued to grow as she kept reading all the good and noble things Lily had done. She was even more horrified when she saw that Theresa had been telling the truth about Lily and Reaver not always seeing eye-to-eye. The Lillian of this world had disagreed with every idea, including the brothel! How could she disagree to a brothel? So what if those orphans and homeless people had nowhere to go? It was their own fault for becoming orphans and homeless in the first place.

Now, even though it seemed like Lillian was only reading about this kingdom, she was also making a list of items to change. To make these changes, Lillian would need Lily's butler, Hobson's help. She would need him to organise the court hearings with Samuel, Page, Sabine, Linda, Reaver and Kalin. The treasury would be groaning when she was finished.

With a plan in mind, Lillian set out in search for Hobson. She was not impressed when it took her an hour to find him, as she made sure to inform him.

'I'm sorry to have disappointed and inconvenienced you, madam,' Hobson apologised looking slightly on edge. He didn't like this new Lily.

'You should consider yourself lucky that I'm feeling generous today,' Lillian informed him coldly. 'If I didn't have so much work to do, I'd fire you on the spot, which will happen if this happens again. Now, I need you to organise several court meetings with the following people and topics.' She handed him a list of recipients and agendas. 'I need these meetings held at the earliest possible time. I trust this won't be too difficult for you.'

'Of course not, madam,' Hobson replied, before hurrying off. He didn't want to be in her presence any longer than he had to be. He had heard about what she had done to her brother. In fact, everyone in the castle had.

Lillian watched as Hobson hurried away before heading back down to Bowerstone Market to sort out Lily's wardrobe. This, of course, ended with dead guards and shop owners, all of who were not happy when she just went and helped herself. However, once she started threatening the lives of children, everyone just let her do as she pleased. This meant watching as she stole clothes, jewellery, make-up, money, alcohol and two daggers.

Once Lillian had finished her version of shopping, she decided to pay Logan a visit to discover the location of the Resistance's Headquarters. She knew that by now he would be willing to talk. After all, all her prisoners were ready to talk after a few hours of whipping and no water or food. She found them rather pathetic.

Already smirking at the thought of how much agony Logan would be in, Lillian entered the dungeons with her head held high, only to have her smirk wiped from her face. Logan was sitting up in his cell looking bored, worried and thoughtful at the same time. The only expression that was missing was agony. Looking at him, Lillian could see that he hadn't been whipped once.

She turned her angry eyes upon the two guards outside Logan's cell. They were the same ones she had given the whipping orders to.

As she marched towards them, they straightened up and tensed. They exchanged nervous glances.

'Oh, I'd be nervous too,' she said in a deadly whisper. 'Didn't I order you to whip him ten times every hour? And what do I come here to find? I find Logan sitting in there unharmed.'

Both of the guards remained silent. They were well-aware that they had disobeyed their orders and now they were prepared for the consequences, or so they thought. They assumed that they would either join Logan in a cell, be flogged, lose some of their pay, or lose their job. Neither of them thought that she would kill them then and there by shooting magic swords through their throats.

As the guards fell, Lillian looked at Logan and saw that he was watching her closely. He looked shocked.

Smirking once more, Lillian bent down and removed the cell key off one of the dead guards' belts. She then unlocked the cell and walked gracefully inside.

'Don't look so surprised, my brother,' Lillian said softly. 'Shouldn't you be glad that your little sister is following in your footsteps?'

'You can drop the act,' Logan informed her coldly. 'I know that you are not my sister.'

'Who would have thought that you staying in a cell for a few hours would slowly make you lose your mind?' Lillian laughed. 'I can assure you, Logan, you and I both have the same parents.'

'You're not my sister,' Logan declared firmly. 'I know you are not Lily.'

'Why, is it because I've changed?' Lillian asked mockingly.

'People don't just change overnight! I know you are not the Lily I watched grow up. So who are you?'

'You're smarter than you look,' Lillian replied indifferently.

'Where is my sister?' Logan demanded. Lillian noticed the note of concern in his voice.

_Could it be that this Logan actually loves and cares about me in this universe?_ Lillian thought distractedly, before pushing it from her mind, convincing herself that he was merely trying to trick her into lowering her guard. Her brother Logan had tried the exact same thing.

'Nice try,' she snarled. 'As if you genuinely care about her.'

'For your information, my sister is the most precious thing in my life!' Logan snapped. 'I can tell that you wouldn't understand, though. I can see it in your eyes that you know nothing about love. You know not what it means to love and care about someone. You wouldn't even know how it feels to be loved and cared for.'

'I do to!' Lillian yelled despite herself. 'I love Uncle Reaver and he loves me! With him by my side I don't need anyone else!'

Logan's accusing glare became a look of disgust.

'Please tell me you mean an uncle and niece love and not a sexual one.'

'For your information it's both,' she replied noting his look of disgust. 'Besides, it's not like he's my actual uncle.'

Logan hoped that this Uncle Reaver wasn't her godfather like his father's friend was for Lily.

'Now, for the real reason that I have come,' said Lillian, getting down to business. 'Tell me where your girlfriend's secret headquarters are.'

Logan stared at her blankly.

'My what?' Logan wondered if he heard her right.

'Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about.'

'And that would be…?' Logan trailed off expectantly.

'I feel like I'm talking to a moron,' Lillian muttered to herself before saying heatedly to Logan, 'Where is your girlfriend, Page, and her secret Resistance hideout?'

'What is with you in thinking that Page and I like each other?' Logan inquired. The Resistance leader and the ex-king were rarely seen in the same room together.

'Well don't you?'

Logan shook his head.

'Well, it doesn't matter. Just tell me where the Headquarters are.'

'Even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't. I don't know where the Resistance Headquarters and I haven't felt the urge to find out since Lily became Queen.'

'Don't lie to me!' Lillian's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'If you do not tell me you will feel pain like you have never felt before.'

'All the pain in the world will not help you make me part with the knowledge I do not possess,' Logan replied wisely.

'We shall see,' Lillian said coldly. She did not believe what Logan said to be true. However, after hours of inflicting unbelievable pain on the man before her, she was forced to admit that Logan had been telling to the truth, especially when he started begging for her to stop, declaring that he did not know.

_That didn't go to plan, _Lillian thought bitterly as she looked down at the shaking Logan who looked as though he was going to vomit.

'Fine, I believe you,' Lillian informed Logan, 'however, seeing as you don't know, maybe you could tell me where I can find someone else who does know.'

Logan didn't respond so she continued.

'Tell me where Captain Ben Finn is.'

'Ben Finn is no longer a Captain,' Logan managed to inform her with his eyes closed. His throat was red raw from screaming.

'I don't care what his title is and you are avoiding the question. Surely you haven't forgotten the hours of fun we just had?'

'How could I ever forget that?' Logan replied with a hint of sarcasm. 'But I cannot help you. I have no idea where he is.'

'If you are lying –'

'I'm telling the truth! No one knows where he is. All we know is he had given up his life as a soldier and decided to travel Albion.'

Lillian clicked her tongue in annoyance.

'No matter,' she said eventually. 'I'll have Page in my grasp when she comes to court in a few days' time.'

Logan opened his eyes and looked at her quickly.

'There are going to be some changes made around here,' she informed him. 'Changes that will make the treasury groan with pleasure.'

'You leave my sister's kingdom alone!' Logan snarled.

'Or else what?' Lillian laughed mockingly. 'You're nowhere near strong enough to stop me and everyone else thinks that I'm their Queen. Face it, Logan. This is how it will be for now on.'

Lillian then left the cell leaving a highly worried Logan behind.

_Lily, wherever you are, please come back swiftly,_ he thought as he lost consciousness.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Lillian was in a foul mood when she entered the treasury late that afternoon. Visiting Logan had been a waste of time, even if she did manage to inflict unspeakable pain on him and was able to enjoy the sweet melody of his desperate pleas for her to stop. It just proves that everyone has their breaking points.

Then there was the treasury. Looking down at the non-existence reserves made her even more angry and frustrated. How could a kingdom function with an empty treasury?

For five minutes she stood there glaring at the empty vault before Hobson arrived.

'I have done as you have asked, madam,' he informed her. 'Over the next few days the court shall gather. Tomorrow morning I'll have an agenda all finalised for you.'

'Good, but I have some more tasks for you to perform before you retire for the night,' replied Lillian. 'I first want you to change the tax rate. It needs to be raised dramatically.'

'While I approve and will do as you say, my Queen, may I say that I am surprised that you have changed your mind about the taxes. You said that Logan's taxes were rather heavy and that it led to poverty, starvation and other societal ills.'

'Let's just say that I am not comfortable with an empty treasury,' Lillian said casually. 'True, many will suffer, but I will be able to protect my kingdom and run my fingertips over vast amounts of gold in this very room. Now, my second task for you is to lower the guard budget.'

'Do you want it lower than what your brother's rate or the same?' Hobson asked eagerly. He was excited that his Queen was finally taking the treasury seriously.

'Lower. There is an overabundance of guards that seem to have too much time on their hands.'

'This will not be a popular decision,' Hobson warned.

'The people are never happy,' Lillian responded indifferently. 'They will always find something to complain about.'

'Very well, your majesty. I shall see to it that the tax rate is raised and the guard budget is cut. Will there be anything else?'

'Yes. I need you to write out a proposed law outlawing alcohol, and eliminate the child benefits replacing them with taxes for people with children. That will be all.'

'Yes, your majesty.' Hobson bowed before leaving the room.

Lillian then smiled. She could almost smell the gold.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 16 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	6. P2: Breaking Lily's Promises

**PART TWO: LILLIAN**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: BREAKING LILY'S PROMISES**

Two days later found Page tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Lillian to grace the court with her presence. The Queen was running two hours late. However, Page wasn't the only one getting impatient. The entire court and visitors were also losing their patience.

'One would have thought that she would be over this evil streak, not that it would get worse,' Page hissed to Elliot, who was sitting with the other visitors who were curious about what was to happen this hearing.

Page had been in a foul mood ever since she had learnt of all of Lillian's most recent decisions to tax the people profoundly and removing guards from Albion's streets.

'I'm worried about her,' Elliot admitted quietly. 'People don't just change overnight. I mean, Logan's rule from a fair King to a tyrant was gradual. I'm starting to think she isn't Lily.'

'Who else could it be?' Page demanded. 'She sounds exactly like her and just by looking at her you can see Lily.'

'Maybe Queen Hammer gave birth to twins and King Sparrow decided to get rid of Lily's twin and now that twin is seeking revenge.'

'How much time did you spend with Ben?' Page asked him seriously. 'I think we'd know if Lily had a twin.'

'Not necessary.'

'Still, I don't think the old king would forfeit one of his children. It was often said that his children were his life. He valued family above everything.'

'He did,' Elliot admitted, thinking back to his time as a child. Sparrow had always treated him like his own son.

He then looked towards the entrance and felt his jaw drop. Lillian had just entered wearing very inappropriate attire. It revealed more than Elliot wanted anyone to see. He looked around and saw most of the men in the room were checking her out, as were some lesbians. The other women, however, looked anywhere but at Lillian. Even Reaver wasn't too happy about the way Lillian was dressed. Page could have sworn she heard him mutter something disapprovingly under his breath.

'Right, let's get down to business,' Lillian announced as she took her place on the throne. 'I have called this court today for the matter of the children of Albion. It has come to my attention that there is no greater waste than the idleness of out land's youth, and after reading over some old court minutes, I know how to rectify the problem,'

Reaver and Page surprisingly exchanged a look.

'What is the solution you wish to implement?' Reaver asked, sounding surprisingly cautious.

'I'm going to implement your solution,' Lillian replied simply, giving him a loving smile.

Reaver frowned ever so slightly. What solution was she talking about?

'Please refresh my memory as to what the idea was,' he said.

'It was the one where we employ the snotty-nosed brats in your reopened factories.'

'You're talking about child labour!' Page exclaimed. 'Isn't it enough that you are now taxing parents, but now you want to force them to send their children to work? What about their schooling? How can they do both? What about their childhood and the promise you made?'

'Children have to grow up eventually, I'm just helping them along,' Lillian replied coldly, eyeing the woman before her. She looked the exact same in this world as in her world. 'As for their schooling, that will be the parents' responsibility. The schools are unnecessary expenses, hence, they will be closed and Reaver's factories will be reopened.'

There was an outburst of rage from the court, but none of them were as loud as Page.

'That's monstrous!' she yelled. 'You promised you would never implement child labour under your reign as queen! Why are you going back on your word?'

'Do not question my decision!' Lillian snapped.

'Reaver Industries will abide by your most unforeseen decision, your majesty,' Reaver said before Page could respond. 'I shall begin the necessary modifications at once.'

'Thank you, Uncle Reaver, but I still need you for some other matters of court,' replied Lillian, her anger vanishing instantly as she looked at him. 'Is Linda here yet to discuss the Bowerstone Orphanage and Homeless Shelter?'

'Linda has asked that I represent her as I did last time we discussed the Shelter,' Page replied coldly.

'Well then, you can inform her that the Shelter will be closed immediately and turned into Bowerstone's first brothel.'

This decision was so surprising that even Reaver couldn't hide his shock. His cane fell from his hand and made no attempt to pick it up. He just stared at his goddaughter not knowing whether he should be excited about finally getting a brothel built, or concerned with Lillian's behaviour.

'I will see to it after court,' Reaver informed the Queen, picking up his cane.

'This is exploitation, Lily!' Page growled. 'The people will not be happy! What do you plan to do with children and homeless?'

'I'm sure you and Linda can figure something out,' replied Lillian, looking at her nails. 'Now if you'd excuse yourself from this hall, I have a court hearing regarding the Brightwall Academy.'

She then watched as Page stormed from the throne room followed by a distraught Elliot. He felt strongly for the Shelter and would often go there to help out.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

'How could she do that?' Page raged as her and Elliot left the castle grounds. 'How could she ruin her peoples' lives? She's going to run this kingdom to the ground if she keeps this up! She's worse than Logan! At least he had a valid reason why he became a tyrant. She's doing it for no reason! And at least Logan never exploited the people. A brothel! Seriously!'

'Maybe Lily does have a reason,' replied Elliot. He didn't want to believe his wife was doing those things for no reason.

'Then why hasn't she told is?' Page demanded. 'Why hasn't she told you, her beloved husband and King? Why hasn't she told her dear brother? Or why hasn't she told me, her best friend?'

'I don't know,' Elliot sighed. 'I think we should try and speak to Logan. He seemed to know more about what was happening before he was captured.'

'You're probably right,' Page replied thoughtfully. 'We'll sneak into the dungeons tomorrow while Lily is in court. It would be best if we don't come into contact with her.'

Elliot nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile…

Lillian watched as her father's old friend, Samuel, entered the court and stood before her.

'Your majesty,' Samuel greeted, looking at her nervously. He had never seen her resemble her father so much. She looked the same as Sparrow did when he had first met the old King.

'Samuel, I've asked you here today to inform you of a change that will be implemented immediately to the Academy,' Lillian enlightened him in a bored voice.

She hated court meetings. They were always boring. The only reason she was willingly summoning the court was because she had something to gain.

'And what changes do you wish me to implement?'

'There is now to be a charge generously for all those who wish to use the Academy's facilities.'

'But, your majesty, only the rich would be able to afford to learn!' Samuel exclaimed.

'That is not my concern. If the people want to learn then they will find the money.'

'May I speak frankly?'

'If you must,' Lillian sighed.

'Your father created the Academy for everyone to enjoy, free of charge. It was never his wish to have it used to exploit his people.'

'My dear father never saw its true potential, nor did he have the worry of funds. If he were alive today, he would have done the exact same thing, right, Uncle Reaver?'

'I wouldn't be so sure, my dear,' Reaver replied softly. He was positive that both Hammer and Sparrow would be turning in their graves if they saw what their daughter was doing.

Lillian flinched slightly before proclaiming, 'My decision is final. The Brightwall Academy shall charge admission fees!'

'Very well, but I am deeply disappointed in you,' Samuel replied sadly, before leaving the room.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

The next morning the court convened once more. They were all nervous as to what Lillian was going to change this time and what misery she was going to inflict on the people. However, some optimistic citizens of Albion hoped that she would go back to her usual mostly-selfless ways. They all wanted their fair ruler back. Unfortunately, the citizens' optimism was not enough, as Kalin and Sabine were to discover. Both of them stood at the front waiting to hear what Lillian wanted.

'First up today, I have called this court to inform the Dweller leader, Sabine, of my decision regarding Mistpeak Valley,' Lillian announced. 'After much deliberation, I have decided to expand on Logan's surprising initiative and take what Mother Nature's so generously has given us. Mistpeak Valley is such a worthless wasteland that we might as well indulge in logging.'

'You have now made an enemy, _your majesty_,' Sabine informed her coldly. 'Beware a second revolution doesn't remove you from the throne you fought to sit upon.'

'Your warning is pitiful,' replied Lillian. 'Besides, you will find that I am not an easy person to dethrone. Guards, take him to the dungeons,' she added.

'Why?' Sabine demanded.

'You just informed me that you are now my enemy,' replied Lillian. 'Do you honestly expect me to allow an enemy to leave this castle alive?'

'I don't know what happened to you, girl, but if you continue down this path your fall will be hard indeed,' Sabine growled as he was led away.

'I seriously doubt it,' Lillian replied with a nasty chuckle. 'Now, the other reason I have called this court today is to discuss the status of Aurora.'

Kalin was looking worried, especially after that display with Sabine. Was she about to betray the people of Aurora, removing them from Albion?

'Kalin, do you believe that I have treated your people fairly since I became Queen?' Lillian asked the Auroran leader.

'I do indeed, your majesty,' replied Kalin. 'You have treated the people of Aurora as though they were the people of Albion. We are most grateful for your protection and generosity.'

'You say you are grateful, yet you have given me nothing in return.'

'My people fought by your side to overthrow your brother and then again when the Crawler invaded,' Kalin disagreed with the slightest edge to her voice. 'We give you alliance.'

'And you believe that is enough?' Lillian asked coldly. 'Do you realise how much money was spent rebuilding Aurora and the Desert Fort? The treasury needs something of a bit more value than just alliance to pay for all the construction fees.'

Kalin remained silent. She did not like where this was going.

Lillian smiled coldly at her before looking at Reaver, who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

'Going over the court minutes regarding out last meeting of Aurora's status, I saw that you had thought of a very appealing idea, Uncle Reaver.'

'You cannot possibly be considering putting my people to work!' Kalin exclaimed angrily. She was not likely to forget Reaver's idea so soon.

'I do indeed. Your abandoned mine in the Auroran desert holds enough materials to benefit the whole kingdom. Your people are to gather any resources that can be found in there. That will be your payment for Albion's protection.'

'You are talking about forced labour!' Kalin was outraged.

'It's a fair transaction,' Lillian shrugged.

'How can you do this?' Kalin shouted. 'Logan may have left us to die, but at least he never oppressed us!'

'If you no longer want our protection, all you have to do is say so,' Lillian informed her with a smug smile. She knew that Kalin would rather grudgingly enslave her people than risk their safety.

Kalin bit her lip angrily and stormed out of the throne room.

'Well that was melodramatic,' Lillian muttered, before turning to Reaver. 'I trust you will make all the necessary arrangements?'

'Of course, your majesty,' replied Reaver, before heading for the Throne Room's exit. He would go and inform Logan of the court hearing as he did after every hearing of Lillian's rule.

However, he didn't even get half way to the exit when the two guards, who had removed Sabine, appeared with Elliot and Page.

'Now what have we here?' Lillian sounded most intrigued.

'We found them in the dungeons talking treason with Prince Logan,' one of the guards informed the Queen. 'They were talking about another revolution.'

'Were they now? No matter, they cannot do me much harm when they're dead,' Lillian shrugged, hiding how thrilled she was to finally have Page in her grasps.

'Take them to the dungeons to join my brother and Sabine. Hobson -,' she turned to the corner the butler was standing in '- organise a court meeting for tomorrow so we can have their sentence on record.'

'Of course, your majesty,' replied the stunned Hobson as Lillian left the room with Reaver hot on her heels.

'Lillian,' he called out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

'Yes, Uncle Reaver,' she said, batting her long, black eyelashes at him.

'We need to talk,' he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty room.

'You didn't need to be so forceful,' Lillian grumbled, rubbing her upper arm. Reaver had never been so rough like that to her before.

'No, I think I do,' Reaver replied seriously, showing a side that was only seen when it came to his goddaughter. 'What has gotten into you lately? Your behaviour is unacceptable! You kill anyone who irritates you, you've made your people miserable, broken promises, rolling in the hay with everyone and anyone, not to mention you're going to sentence your brother, husband and friends to death!'

'I don't understand the problem,' Lillian replied truthfully. 'You act like that all the time.'

'Just because I act like that does not mean it's acceptable for you too!' Reaver nearly yelled. 'I don't want to believe it, but Logan's right. You're not the Lillian I watched grow up. It's as though you are her evil twin. It's almost as though you come from another universe.'

'How observant of you,' said Lillian, 'but you have no way to prove what you say to be true. I will see you at the hearing tomorrow. You can argue to save Logan's pathetic life then.'

Reaver watched as she then walked off. He secretly dreaded the outcome of tomorrow's trial and hoped he could convince the court to overrule Lillian's decision, but he knew that even if he was successful, she would have them assassinated instead.

* * *

**Azaelia****Silmarwen**** face****book**** page****:** link on profile  
**Written:** 19 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	7. P2: An Unforgivable Decision

**PART TWO: LILLIAN**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AN UNFORGIVABLE DECISION**

And so the day of the trial arrived and the tension in the castle was extreme. Dwellers, Aurorans and Bowerstone citizens alike all gathered in the throne room to await the fate of their friends and leaders. Reaver and an Albion guard stood at the front of the room before the throne. Both of them were unnoticeably going over their arguments in their heads oblivious to what people around them were saying. If they had been paying attention, they would have been hearing the people singing praises for the soldier for defending those on trial and darkly muttering about Reaver's frozen heart in helping to sentence the innocent to death.

As usual, Lillian was running three hours late, not that it worried the people. They were all hoping that she would forget about the trial, allowing Logan and the others to live. They were all disappointed when she did appear looking very excited.

'All stand for the Queen of Albion,' Hobson ordered. Ever since Walter's death, he was usually the one to run the important hearings' agenda when Logan wasn't present.

The citizens of Albion grudgingly stood. They didn't want to respect someone who didn't respect them. Once Lillian was seated majestically on the throne, Hobson continued.

'We are all gathered here today to witness the trials of five formerly respected citizens of Albion for crimes against Queen Lillian, daughter of King Sparrow and Queen Hannah. Bring in the accused.'

Lillian watched on gleefully as Logan, Page, Elliot, Sabine and Kalin were all marched inside. Kalin had been caught last night trying to help her friends escape. However, Lillian couldn't help but admire them. All of them, except Logan who was leaning on Page and Elliot for support, had their heads held high even though they knew they would soon be sentenced to death.

'Sabine, leader of the Dwellers, Kalin, leader of Aurora, Elliot, husband of Queen Lillian, Page, Leader of the Resistance, and Logan, Prince of Albion, you all stand accused today of crimes and treason against Queen Lillian,' said Hobson.

'What else is new,' Logan muttered under his breath. This was the third time he had to stand in court whole people argued over whether he should be executed or not. Maybe Albion would be happier if he was dead.

'Reaver will defend while Craig, loyal soldier of Albion, will prosecute.'

This brought many gasps from the crowd. Reaver was doing something selfless for once.

'You may speak,' Lillian said with a loving smile at Craig. She had managed to get the fools utter loyalty just by sleeping with him.

'Your majesty, is it wise to allow traitor's to walk among us?' Craig began.

As a soldier I have learnt that if you show even the faintest resemblance of mercy, your enemies will take advantage of it. Each of these traitors has committed crimes against the crown before. Sabine, Kalin and Page all turned on your brother when they didn't agree with his ruling and now they seek to do it to you. Then there is Prince Logan himself. Was he not the one who murdered our beloved King Sparrow? Did he not commit crimes against the kingdom during his regain as King? And now he seeks to overthrow you. Hasn't he had enough chances?'

'And what of Elliot?' Reaver demanded. 'He hasn't committed any crimes against the crown, until now, and one could argue that even to this day he is still innocent. He is your husband who is concerned about his wife's sudden change. Even Page, Kalin and Sabine are concerned about their friend, no matter what they say in their anger. There have been no signs of a Resistance reforming, only whispered rumours and the discussion of what might happen if you continue down this road. They cannot be charged for what they might do. They can only be sentenced for what they have done.'

They acted against the crown –' Craig started to argue before he was cut off by Reaver.

'Those crimes were against Prince Logan, not the Queen,' he interrupted bluntly.

'There is still the matter that Sabine informed the Queen, in court, that he was now her enemy.'

'Words said in anger should never be used as proof. He was merely upset with Lillian's decision to log the trees in Mistpeak. No different to a child screaming, "I hate you," at their parents after a fight.'

Craig opened his mouth to argue, but he found that he had nothing to argue with. Reaver had shot down all of his arguments for sentencing Page, Sabine, Kalin and Elliot. He soon realised, however, that Reaver hadn't said anything about Logan.

Smirking, he motioned for Logan to be forced to his knees in between himself and Reaver before Lillian. Not that Logan needed to be forced. He willingly collapsed to his knees. He was too weak. So far he had been held up Page and Elliot.

'I notice that you hadn't defended the Prince,' Craig said, gesturing to Logan. 'Do you agree that Logan should be sentenced to death?'

'No, I do not.' Reaver turned to address Lillian. 'I don't know if you remember, your majesty, but your father, even your mother for that matter, always said that family was the most important thing in the world. They would not want you and Logan to be fighting like this.'

'I'm sure they would agree with me,' Lillian replied coldly, not liking the fact that her godfather was acting out against her, 'especially when Logan cares nothing for his family. He did kill our father, after all.'

'Logan's name was cleared from that infraction as he was fulfilling Sparrow's dying wish,' Reaver argued. 'He was also pardoned for his crimes when he was King as he was trying to protect his people from the Crawler. It is like that saying where one needs to be cruel to be kind. Besides, he hasn't lifted a finger against you. You attacked him without cause.'

Lillian flinched as though Reaver had just hit her. He had turned against her.

'Yes, well, it is for her majesty to decide the fate of her brother,' Hobson said awkwardly.

'I sentence him and Page to death,' Lillian announced coldly. 'The others are to be banished from Albion.'

She would see Logan and Page killed before the day was out.

'Lillian, you can't!' Reaver surprisingly snapped.

'It's alright, Uncle Reaver,' Logan said quietly. He had already accepted his fate as had Page.

'You heard my brother.' Lillian was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. 'Craig, be a dear and take Logan and Page away to be executed immediately.'

'Of course, my Queen.' Craig gave Lillian a small bow and made to grab Logan. He didn't though, for at that very moment, the throne rooms doors burst open.

Lillian turned her eyes angrily towards the two intruders before gasping. Standing there was none other than the Logan from her time. She noticed that he was looking grim and had a few nasty cuts on his face with blood on his ripped attire. He was glaring at her. Now while it surprised her to see him here, she was even more shocked when she recognised the younger woman next to him. It was her. Well, the Lily of this time. She knew that there were differences between the two of them, but she never realised how many differences there was. Lily actually looked like Lillian's Logan.

She then turned her eyes back to her Logan as he said he name.

'Lillian.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page****:** link on profile  
**Written:** 20 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	8. P3: The Battle of the Lillian's

**PART THREE: THE OTHER ME**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE BATTLE OF THE LILLIAN'S**

At first there was nothing but silence. Everyone was staring at the other Queen and Prince, while both of them quickly took in the occupants of the room before focusing on Lillian. It was Reaver who broke the silence.

'I believe Logan and I now have the proof we needed to prove that you are not our Queen, Lillian,' he informed Lillian.

'I should have known that you and Logan would be able to tell the difference,' said Lily, though she never took her eyes off Lillian. 'This Logan and the Reaver of his universe figured it out for themselves too.'

'How could we not,' replied Hero Logan. 'Now, dare I ask the stupid question and ask if you will come with me quietly, Lillian.'

'As if, Logan!' Lillian snapped. 'The decision is made by me and the other me.'

'You have to leave my kingdom,' Lily informed her coldly. 'You will be returning to your universe with your Logan where you will be imprisoned for life or until you see the light.'

'You cannot be serious!' Lillian exclaimed. 'You would take Logan's side instead of your own?'

'We aren't the same person,' Lily told her. 'We maybe the same person in blood, but we're not the same person in character. It is our character that makes us two completely different people.'

Silence followed her statement, before Lillian's eyes hardened dramatically.

'I shall not give up my throne!' she declared, summoning her balverine allies.

'Now there's something I haven't missed,' Hero Logan muttered bitterly, drawing his hammer and bracing himself as three balverines charged at him and sent him flying into a wall.

'Are you okay?' Lily yelled as Lillian sent flying, fiery blades at her. She only just managed to dodge them while the people around her screamed. Many began to flee the room.

'I'm fine. I'm used to it by now,' Logan grumbled as he defended himself. 'These balverines are too powerful for me. See if you can take her on.'

'How am I meant to do that?' Lillian demanded. 'I don't have her power!'

'Somewhere inside you, you do. Just believe in yourself!'

'He sounds like Dad and Walter combined,' Lillian muttered to herself as she nervously went to face Lillian, one on one.

She was the only one who didn't have faith in her abilities. Everyone else always did. Never once did Jasper, Walter, Logan or Reaver ever lose faith in her, so why did she?

As Lily made her way to Lillian, she was constantly dodging all of her evil self's Willed and furious attacks. As she dodged she prayed that her people wouldn't be hurt in the process. She also watched as Reaver got the injured Logan out of harm's way. Of course, that was after shooting Craig for irritating him. Something's never changed.

'Stop before I make you!' Lily threatened Lillian confidently; at least her voice was confident. The rest of her wasn't.

'Empty threat!' Lillian all but laughed. 'Don't think that I haven't seen those gauntlets you are wearing. If your Will was anything like mine, you wouldn't need them.'

'I don't need Will to fight you! Unlike you, I have enough skills with a blade to defeat you.'

'As if.'

With a snap of her fingers, Lillian sent an invisible force at the sword in Lily's hand, sending it flying from her hand.

'You were saying?' Lillian questioned tauntingly.

Lily silently cursed. Now she had no choice but to use Will, as she wasn't very talented with a gun, even if she was better than Logan. And even though she was a talented Will-user, she wasn't as powerful as Lillian.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought conjuring a vortex of fire. Vortex and fire were the only abilities she had as she only had those gauntlets.

Lillian screamed as her long hair caught fire. She ran to a cowering servant, grabbed the water jug and put her hair out. By this time, however, she didn't have much hair left.

Furious, Lillian sent a high voltage of electricity at Lily's gauntlets. Lily had to rip them off as they began to malfunction.

_Great, now what?_ Lily wondered, looking desperately around. As she did so, she saw Hero Logan now at the mercy of the dead balverines.

In that moment of fear for her brother-in-another-universe's safety, Lily was able to call upon a power she never knew she had. It was the same power Lillian had.

Without hesitation, Lily managed to defeat the balverines through a mixture of fire and lightning. Lillian let out a scream of outrage as Hero Logan slowly made his way to join Lily.

'You know what,' Lillian growled with an insane laugh, 'you're right. We are two completely different people.'

Everyone backed away from Lillian. She had a crazy, insane look in her eyes and electricity was buzzing around her as blood red Will lines appeared indicating that her next attack wouldn't be a petty one. Her next one would kill. However, before she could attack, the sound of a gunshot sounded and Lillian fell to the ground, clutching her right, calf-muscle, crying. Reaver, having noticed his goddaughter's life was in danger, had shot Lillian in her calf-muscle.

'How could you?' Lillian screamed at him.

'I will not stand idly by as you murder Lily,' Reaver informed her coldly. 'She's like a daughter to me and I will never allow you to take her from me!'

Hurt by his coldness, Lillian finally cracked. She sat there screaming and crying.

Lily looked up at the Hero Logan and saw that it was killing him to see her this way.

'What will you do now?' she asked him. 'Will you sentence her to death like she did to you?'

'No. I know that she is a danger to everyone and the people will be crying out for her blood, but I do not have the heart to kill her,' he replied softly, his green eyes focused on Lillian. 'Despite what she has done, she is my little sister and I do love her, regardless of what she thinks. Besides, Father and Mother pretty much drilled it into me that family is the most important thing in the world.'

'So what are you going to do?'

'I'll find her some held.'

'What about her Will?'

'I have no idea,' Hero Logan admitted before jumping as the people who had remained in the Throne Room screamed. Theresa had just appeared in shimmering blue light.

'Hi, Theresa,' the Heroes said in unison, while Reaver groaned.

'I have a solution to your problem, Logan,' the blind Seer said in her usual calm voice. She was holding some sort of collar.

'I'm really tired at the moment, Theresa, so I'm not in the mood for your riddles,' Hero Logan informed her, staring at the collar. 'So how is having my sister chained up like an animal going to stop her using her Will?'

'You must be tired if you don't recognise it,' replied Theresa. 'How many times had Sparrow shown you his destroyed collar from when he was a Spire Guard?'

'I know that it is a Spire collar, but what's it meant – oh.' It finally hit him. He quickly took it off his something-great aunt and put it around his sister's neck, with great difficulty too. The collar would drain her Will and prevent her from using it.

'How did you get it?' asked Lily.

'There are many instruments of Lucien Fairfax's still remaining in the Spire,' Theresa answered. 'You have now fulfilled your purposes in each other's universes. It is time for you to return to your universe, Logan.'

'You are very lucky to have Lily as a sister,' Hero Logan informed his other self. 'I am envious of the relationship you two have.'

'Maybe, in the distant future, you and Lillian will have a relationship like ours too,' Logan replied as Reaver helped him to his feet.

'I doubt it.' Hero Logan turned to Lily. 'Thank you for everything, Lily.'

Lily never got the chance to reply because Logan and Lillian had disappeared back to their universe.

Lily stared at the spot they had been before smiling as Elliot embraced her from behind.

'Thank goodness you are alright,' he muttered.

'You too,' she replied. 'So, dare I ask how much damage Lillian caused in the months I was gone.'

'You've only been gone for a week,' replied Page. She was frowning.

Lily frowned back before looking at Theresa.

'Does time run differently between the universes?' she asked the Seer.

'Yes. If it didn't, then you would have gone to the other world after the Crawler's invasion,' Theresa replied, before returning to the Spire.

Lily sighed and faced her family and friends.

'So, how much damage did she do?' she asked nervously.

No one held back in informing Lily of exactly what Lillian had done.

**-THE OTHER ME-**

Over the next few weeks, Lily spent all her time and energy fixing the damage Lillian had done. She couldn't believe that she had caused so much damage in such a short period of time.

On the bright side, she did manage to get Logan to ask Page out on a date, even if it was just to shut his sister up. For weeks she had been nagging him about his true feelings about her, like how he found her attractive and how he liked her personality.

It turned out that the feelings the Logan and Page in Lillian's universe shared was present in Lily's universe too. Lily was so excited that she would end up having her best friend as a sister-in-law.

Meanwhile, in the other universe, Logan was having no luck with Lillian and he was eventually forced to give up on her. He ended up sending her to the securest prison for criminals of Albion… Traitor's Keep.

"_I see other worlds than this one" _– Theresa, Fable II

* * *

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!**

* * *

**OTHER STORIES IN SERIES:  
**-Book One: Sparrow's Journey [complete]  
-Book Two: Logan's Journey [complete]  
-Book Three: The Other Me [complete]  
-Book Four: Lily's Journey [not yet up]  
-Book Five: Lillian's Revenge

**OTHER FABLE STORIES:  
**-United Once More [complete]  
-A Secret Romance [complete]  
-The Happenings Series [complete]

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page****:** link on profile  
**Written:** 20 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
